Prince Charming
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: Jo saves the group's life. What she doesn't know is that she managed to capture Meg's heart. How will Meg find her Prince Charming?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy my story**

Meg sighed as she stared at the ceiling with an odd smile. 'For sure,' she thought determinedly, 'today I'm going to meet him, my prince.' Megs blue eyes were sparkling.

Amy from the other side of the room was staring at her with a WTF face.

Sei just shook her head and continued with her work.

Although even Sei was now looking at Meg with a WTF expression, as she started dancing with her imaginary prince.

Amy went over to Sei. "Are you sure she's all there?"

Sei shook her head, "I don't think so."

Just then Meg randomly stopped and looked at the other two females. "What are you staring at? Get back to work searching for my prince!"

Amy ran over to her computer, not before murmuring something about child abuse.

Sei was staring at her computer with a hint of annoyance.

Sei smiled. 'Then again I can't stay mad at Meg's prince for long. He did save all our lives.'

Flashback

Amy, Sei and Meg were all surrounded by RAPT elite.

'Why did we think we were ready to take on the whole damn company?' was going through Sei's head.

'I'm too pretty to die!' was going through Meg's head.

'I wonder what's for lunch?' was going through Amy's head.

All of the girls were squashed together in a circle as the RAPT members started coming closer, until they heard a sound.

It was footsteps. It sounded like someone was coming closer, slowly.

Most of the RAPT members turned to look at the source of the noise, and pointed their gun to an alley.

The sound suddenly stopped. One of the RAPT members went inside the alley.

The RAPT members were ready to turn their attention back to the three girls until they heard a devastating scream from the alley. Sure enough, the RAPT member's body was on the ground in front of the alley way.

The RAPT members turned to their commander, who was staring at the body.

He looked at his men. "Alright five of you go in there and shoot all out if anything moves. We'll stay here to make sure they don't try to escape." He pointed his gun at the three girls.

The soldiers nodded. Five of them ran in there and the other soldiers waited, expecting to hear gun shots. No sound came for two minutes.

The soldiers grew nervous. 'What's going on?' 'Did something happen?' The soldiers murmured.

CLACK

The noise drew the soldiers' attention to the alleyway. As soon as they blinked, 5 bodies were thrown around them.

Now the tension was high. Whatever was in that alley managed to kill six elite RAPT soldiers without making a noise. It couldn't be a cyborg, they wouldn't fit in that alley. Even if they did, cyborgs made too much noise. A human couldn't do that, so it had to be a monster.

Just then, they heard footsteps in the alley way again, and it was coming closer.

The soldiers were fidgeting and nervousness was catching up.

"Hey guys. They totally forgot we're here. Let's go." whispered Meg. The commander raised his rifle at them. "Or not." she squeaked.

"Hey!" the RAPT soldiers, including the commander, turned to the voice coming from the alley. It sounded deep, so they could only assume it was male. "Didn't your mother tell you not to point a gun at a girl?"

The commander scoffed. "If you're such a man, why don't you come here and show us how a man _should_ handle a girl."

A laugh came from the alley, annoying the commander. "Gladly." came out a delightful answer. "Too bad you'll be dead before you get to see it." came out a menacing voice.

And sure enough, in lightning speed the soldiers were struck down.

Meg looked at the amount of soldiers dying in seconds. "Did you see that?" she shouted. "It takes all of us five minutes to take down thirty of them, and this guy just needs seconds!" Meg's eyes glowed. "He is so cool!" She looked closely but still couldn't see the person striking all the men down. "I hope he's hot. It would be such a waste if he wasn't."

Sei on the other hand, was busy staring at the battlefield. They were surrounded by a thousand men, and in less than a minute, it was halved to 500. 'I hope he's not an enemy.' she flinched at the thought.

Amy was biting at her rabbit toy, 'I hope he has food on him.'

The girls were all staring at the battlefield, filled with dead men. Only the commander stood, and he looked ready to piss his pants.

The girls watched as the man was struck down. A person stood there. They couldn't see the person's face or much from the distance, but they all saw the red cloak.

"Great. Now that that's over, we can get the hell out of here." shouted Meg. "Thank you for your help Mr. Cool! I really hope you're hot."

Just as Meg was ready to make a run for it, Sei stopped her. "Wait. This is our chance. We can destroy the RAPT once and for all."

"Already taken care of." The voice came from behind them. The girls' eyes widened. They were about to turn to see him, but the explosion of the RAPT headquarters knocked them all out. Well except for Meg.

She was close to unconsciousness 'till she heard footsteps. She saw the person's shoes, then she saw him bend to her level. Meg's eyes widened. Right in front of her was the handsomest man she had ever seen.

He had short white hair and crimson eyes that glowed brightly. His skin was a bit tanned. He had a smile on his face, which quickly turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't treat you like a lady. Let me correct myself." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight beautiful."

And Meg's head met the ground with a thud.

End of flashback

Sei frowned. 'He must have brought us to the hospital, since I doubt anyone is willing to carry a bunch of girls to a hospital from an explosion sight.'

"Oh of course you can call me Meg! Better yet, why not call me your bride?" Meg ranted and blabbered.

Sei looked at Amy. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. This is only her greeting method Number 87."

Sei looked at Amy amused. "She didn't do anything unusual, did she?"

"Ask her for Number 40. That will definitely creep you out." Amy ate her cookie with a blissful look.

"I don't think I want to know." Sei said with an amused look .

After 5 minutes of looking at the computer, Amy got bored. She went for another cookie. She popped it in her mouth, ready to chew it, when a big beeping sound came out of the computer. She swallowed the cookie whole, choking on it.

Sei and Meg look at Amy with a questioning look. "I- I found something."

Meg ran over to the computer and began shaking it. "Show me my prince, you stupid computer!"

Sei walked calmly towards them and looked at Amy, who in turn was trying to save her computer.

"No! Don't hurt it. It's too young to die." Amy whined.

Meg stopped shaking the computer and looked at Amy with a deadly aura. "You have 10 seconds to show me my prince, or you and the computer are going to the junkyard!"

Amy squeaked and started typing fast. "Found it. It's not a clear video, but our camera managed to pick this up."

Amy played the video. They watched it for one minute and nothing happened. "What are we staring at Amy?" Meg asked, with an annoyed look on her face.

Amy blinked. "The video finished? But I didn't see anything." she complained.

"Amy, I want you to replay it." Sei said.

Amy and Meg looked at Sei confused. Amy complied either way.

They watched the video again, and sure enough nothing showed up.

"Replay it but in slow motion."

"Okay"

They saw the video again, and they caught a glimpse of a red cloth.

"It's him, my prince!" Meg shouted and started to dance around the room.

"Amy, where was he heading to?" Sei shouted as she ran to her computer.

"Um, to the north."

Sei nodded as she started to type up something. She looked at Amy. "I want you to keep a close eye in the northern district. I'll try to track him down. And Meg?" she looked at the excited girl. "I want you to keep replaying the video in slow motion, just to make sure it's the right guy."

Meg and Amy shouted, "Yes sir! I mean ma'am." They all got to work .

After 10 minutes of constant work, Sei looked at her companions. "Got anything?"

Amy shook her head. "No, but I did upgrade the cameras for an immediate alert system, and I increased their zoom capacity."

"It's my hot prince!" Meg shouted.

Sei and Amy looked at Meg's screen, and sure enough, there was an unclear picture of someone running. The screen showed silver hair.

Amy looked surprised. "So she didn't make up the part about him having white hair."

"You guys are too loud." A shout came from a different room. The double doors opened and Leo came in. "Don't you guys know I'm trying to clean up Jango?"

"I don't get it. No one uses it. I'm surprised you still clean it." Amy retorted, as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh don't go there. Jango here is not only the best fighting machine, but three years ago he was always being used by my buddy, the only person Jango will allow to use him."

"Yeah uh, Leo remind me why I'm hearing this when I could be, uh, I dont know, looking for my handsome prince?" Meg's eyes shined.

"Someone used to use Jango?" came out a surprised voice from behind Leo. It was Kyohei. "I thought Jango didn't like people using him. He just glares at anybody that tries getting close to him."

"Yeah, well my buddy used to use him no problem. The reason Jango is in such a sour mood is because he has no one to play with."

Kyohei looked at Leo. "Why don't you?"

Leo chuckled. "Hey I'm a mechanic, not a suicide fighter. Now that I think about it, that's about the only time Jango was really happy." he sighed. "I still remember that idiot would bring Jango back looking like crap. Damn white haired brat."

DING!

All the girls were staring at Leo. 'Did he say white hair?'

Leo looked at the girls staring at him. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Meg was giving him a devious looking smile. "Can you repeat that part please?"

Leo blinked. "I'm a mechanic, not a suicide—"

"Not that part! The part about the white hair."

Leo blinked again. "The white haired brat?"

"Bingo!" shouted Amy.

Sei, being the only sane one of the girls, asked him. "Who is this white haired brat?"

Leo looked at them confused, but answered none the less. "A friend of mine who always loved fighting, good at it too. The brat loved playing with Jango a little too roughly, but I guess Jango liked that part and—"

"Not Jango's life story! My prince's life story!" shouted Meg.

"Prince?" asked Leo.

Sei sighed. "Just tell us about your buddy's appearance."

"Well... the brat had short white hair," Meg was grinning at this point. "Blood red eyes," Amy was immediately interested, her eyes sparkling. "A cool look and tanned skin." Kyohei was also listening intently. "And excellent fighting skills." Sei was smirking.

Leo sighed. "That what I remember about her. She was like a daughter to me."

All motion and noises in the room suddenly stopped, until… "SHE?"

Leo blinked. "Yeah, a girl. Why?"

Sei sighed and explained the situation to him.

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh, so that's how it is." He glanced at Meg, who was unusually quite.

Just as everybody was expecting a break down, Meg started happily shouting. "Yes! I am so happy."

Everybody was dumbfounded. "What?"

Meg ran over to the group. "Don't you get it? This means I don't have to go through pregnancy when we get married. That also means no little brats running around. Seriously, after I saw Amy, there is no way I'd want to have a baby. I mean look at her!"

"Hey!" shouted Amy.

"Leo." Meg shouted.

"Y-yes?"

"Why did you two separate?"

Leo sighed. "It's a long story."

"Oh, please do tell! We're not going anywhere." answered a sarcastic Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews everybody keep enjoying my story**

"Now where do I start? I guess I should start with the brat's name."

Meg was beaming. "Yes, that would be helpful."

Amy looked at Meg. "Hey Meg, now that your prince is a girl, are you planning on calling her your princess?"

Meg tried imagining her 'prince' in a dress. Meg shook her head. "There's no way. It won't suit her." Meg kept thinking. She snapped her fingers. "I know! She's my knight in shining armor and I'm her damsel in distress."

Amy looked at Meg, not amused. "So why are you a princess in every imagination?"

Meg huffed. "Because I am! And that's the reason she wants me. I am her princess."

"Ahem." Leo interrupted them. "You want to hear her name or what?" Meg nodded her head excitedly. "Her name is Jo."

Sei looked around at the awkward silence. "Um, a very interesting name for a girl."

"I thought so too, but you kind of get used to it. Now everybody shut up, it's story time."

"We met four years ago in the junkyard. Really if you ask me, it was an accident."

Flashback

Leo was in the junkyard where he opened up his shop.

"Hey old man! Give us your guns." Leo looked up to see a bunch of teenagers.

Leo sighed. "Give me your gun license. Got to see if you brats are legal."

The 'leader' of the group came forward. "What makes you think we'll give it to you?"

Leo massaged his temples, 'Kids only get stupider these days.' 'Til he heard a gun click to his head.

"Get all the guns in this shitty place." The leader told his crew.

Leo cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Just as the group of teenagers were about to raid the area, they heard a gunshot.

They looked to see someone walking their way. The person was wearing baggy clothing. The jacket was red with black pants. The bottom half of the person's face was covered with a scarf. He was also wearing dark goggles, that revealed nothing.

The person walked past them and towards the leader. The leader pointed his gun to the stranger but the person kept walking. The strange person sat down in front of Leo.

"You heard that, didn't you?" the stranger's voice was rough.

Leo, completely forgetting about the group of teenagers staring at them, said. "Yeah. Looks like your gun needs a bit of cleaning. You came just in time before it starts to get rusty."

"Hey!" shouted the teenage leader. "Who do you think you are man?" he pointed the gun at the person's head.

The person in turn ignored him. "So if I get cleaning equipment, my gun will be fixed of that horrible noise?"

Leo chuckled. "You got it."

The leader of the idiots was growing impatient. He placed the gun right at the stranger's temple. "Oi, you don't ignore me! Do you know who I am? I am—"

"If I had to listen to something it wouldn't be your name, it would be you begging for mercy." Just as the stranger said that, he knocked the gun off the leader's hand and punched him in the face.

The other members were sweating, looking ready to pee their pants. The stranger raised her head to look at them. "If you run now, I won't kill you." and just like that, they were running.

The leader was holding his nose, probably broken. "I'll remember this. I'll come back with everybody." he shouted and ran.

Leo stood up and looked at the person, amused. "I know you could have killed them all."

The person shrugged. "What's the use? Plus, I want them to come back. This way I can kill them all at once."

Leo looked at the masked person. He knew was certain he was grinning.

"So who are you stranger? Don't find many guys around here like you."

"Ah… my name is Jo." Jo took off her scarf and removed her goggles. "and I guess you can tell why you don't find many 'guys' like me."

Leo blinked. "Well, that's a surprise. Didn't think you'd be a girl, but who gives a rat's ass! The name's Leo. I'm a mechanic." He held out his hand, and to his surprise, she actually shook it.

"Well Leo, don't mind if I stick around for a while?" she asked "I'll pay the rent." she added.

Leo shook his head. "Sure, might as well get some cash out of it."

Jo smirked at him. "Don't worry. With the way I spend money on weapons, you'll be rich for sure."

And sure enough, that's how it happened. In one month, Leo managed to get 3 thousand dollars.

"Hey brat?" Jo gave him a side glance. "I've got a few questions for you. Mind answering them?"

"I'll try." she said, but her attention was still on the horror movie.

"How old are you?"

"…" Leo looked at her. She was really into the movie. After 2 minutes passed, she answered, "Fifteen."

Leo shook his head. 'Probably seeing the bloody parts.' "Do you have a gun license?" 'Why am I asking her now?'

Sure enough, a card hit him on the head. He turned to glare at her, but she was right in front of the T.V. The vampire was moving in on the girl. 'She's excited'

"Hey, I had a question in my head for a while. How did you get so much—"

"What the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to kiss her, you're supposed to eat her alive!" Leo flinched, 'violent by nature'.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Kill bad people." Jo was still staring at the T.V intently.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Give me all your loving." Some very inappropriate noises came from the T.V.

Leo looked disbelievingly at the T.V, and Jo who in turn, seemed very interested in what they were doing.

"What the hell are you watching? I don't have a vampire porno!"

"You don't, but I do." Jo threw him the video case. The title was "Dracula Porno".

After 20 minutes of porn nonstop, Jo moved from the T.V to where Leo was sitting. "Do you have anything interesting I can do?"

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything, but I managed to make the perfect machine... well not really perfect since it has a mind of its own."

Jo nodded. "Great, time to knock some sense into that machine."

"Hold on a minute." Meg shouted. She turned to look at Jo. "Hello sexy!"

Leo sighed. "Meg, we're in a flashback. You're not supposed to be here. I met you a year later."

Meg huffed. "Are you seriously going to tell us the story of Jango?"

Leo nodded, "Yes. Now shut up." He pushed Meg out of the flashback. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah."

Leo coughed. "This machine isn't like those cyborgs. This one has a mind of its own."

"And once it sees someone stronger and cooler, it will give in. Thanks for the support. It's appreciated."

Leo sighed. 'May as well let them meet.' He walked to the garage and opened it.

As soon as the garage door opened, Jo whistled, "nice."

There was a giant machine in the garage. Its eyes were glowing a deep red. It looked down to see Leo and the new person.

"Come on, you rusty old robot. Let's if you can move." Jo said. Immediately, she was punched by the robot and thrown out into the junkyard.

Leo's eyes widened. "Shit!" he shouted.

Jango walked outside of the garage. He had to crouch since he was so big.

Jango observed the area. He was about to walk back, until he heard laughing.

Leo looked towards the top hill of the junkyard. Jo was standing there. "but how?" a direct hit from that could kill someone.

Jo jumped and landed in front of Jango. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Jango was in a fighting position.

They both ran into each other and all hell broke loose.

It was night and the brat had bruises from head to toe. Jango was no better. Somehow his arm and turbines were broken, and there were visible cracks all over him.

Leo shook his head at the argument in front of him.

"I'm telling you, you stupid robot! I won fair and square." Jo was lying down on the couch since every part of her body was in no doubt broken.

Jango shook his head. He was sitting not too far from Jo. He cringed at the movement.

Jo smirked. "Ha, in your face! You just cring—" somehow Jo fell off the couch. She started yelling "Ahh! Shit, fuck, damn! I can't feel my body! I'm dying."

Jango was shaking. Leo's eyes widened. 'Is he laughing?' Sure enough, you could hear a gurgling sound coming out of the machine.

"Your laughing at me?" shouted Jo, as she somehow managed to stand up. Jango bent down so they were face to face. Sparks were flying between them until they felt the pain come in. "You know what? How about we settle this later? When we don't look as stuffed as a turkey in thanksgiving." Jango agreed.

Leo shook his head. I have two idiots to take care of.

And life kept going. At first, we would sometimes tell stories near a fire, didn't help that Jango took most of the space. Jango officially made Jo his rider. She always brought him back looking like a piece of scrap. It was all good and happy for the three of them until that day came.

Remember in the beginning of the story, where those idiot teenagers tried mugging Leo? Well turns out, they did come back, and with a truck load of backup.

"So what do we do?" asked Leo.

"You stay here. I'll take them all out. I want you to make sure Jango's garage is locked. I don't want him getting involved. I have a plan."

"You do?" Leo was surprised.

"Yeah, it's called destroy everyone 'til there's nothing left." That didn't surprise him. "Now go!"

Leo ran over to Jango's garage and saw him sleeping. He slowly locked the garage. As soon as he finished locking up, he heard gunshot. And not only one gunshot, it sounded like a war outside. 'I got to help the brat.' he left for his armory and came back with a bazooka.

Leo ran out. His eyes widened. The junkyard was filled with dead bodies of thousands of people. "What the?"

"Damn". he heard a mumble. Jo was walking his way. She was bleeding, but she didn't seem to mind. She was too busy reading something in her hands.

Leo walked over to her and saw what was in her hands. It was a security pass.

Leo felt shock go through him. "One of the punks was a RAPT member? We're screwed." he mumbled.

Jo smiled. "Hey, I told you I had a plan."

Leo looked at her skeptically. "You do?" As soon as he said that, his head met the ground. "What the?"

"Sorry Leo, but I got you into this so I'm gonna get you out." He felt the lights go out immediately.

End of Flashback

"When I woke up, my place was filled with RAPT members. One of them told me what happened. Apparently Jo took me hostage for a whole year and killed those guys for fun. They said she held me hostage."

Meg looked at him skeptically. "What really happened?"

"The RAPT soldiers came to the junkyard, and somehow Jo managed to convince them she held me hostage for a whole year. They believed it."

Meg's eyes shined. "So Jo is a good guy? Or girl?"

"You weren't paying attention to the story, were you?"

Meg smiled at him. "Not at all."

Leo sighed. 'If those two are really getting married, I feel sorry for Jo.'

"So all in all, Jo is a kick ass hero who managed to save your ass from prison and being wanted and save ours from being dead, right?" asked Amy.

Leo nodded his head. "Correct."

Everybody was staring out, wondering what Jo was doing right now. Except for Meg. "I want food."

Amy looked at her teasingly. "If you eat too much, how is Jo going to carry you?"

Kyohei remembered something. "That's right! I came here to tell you guys we're out of supplies."

Sei sighed. "It can't be helped. One of us has to go."

Meg smirked. "Amy will go."

"But I don't wanna go!" Amy complained.

"Oh you will go, if you don't want to end up six feet underground."

Amy gulped and ran away.

"Stupid Meg, making me go shopping." Amy was walking in the street with a pout on her face.

She took a short cut in the alley. "Well, well, if there isn't a cute little lost girl."

Amy's eyes widened, 'Damn it!' she inwardly cursed.

"Now, now, all you have to do is give us your mon—" Before he could continue his sentence, his face was punched.

Amy felt someone grab her hand and run. Amy was scared. 'What if he's worse? What if he tries to kill me? What if-' As soon as the person stopped, she was pushed inside a building. She looked to see the face of the person who either saved her or wished to kill her.

As she looked at the person's face, she froze in shock. "Princey?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jo looked at Amy confused. "Who?"

Amy stood up and shouted. "You are Princey! Wow, didn't think I'd be saved by Meg's prince." Amy was shouting and bouncing around. "She'll be so jealous I bet she'll grow horns!"

Jo just blinked and watched the girl. Something in her head clicked. "You're one of the girls I saved from the RAPT soldiers... right?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, but it didn't help that we were knocked out from the explosion you caused."

Jo scratched her head. "Um… sorry?" Amy just pouted and looked away. "Okay, will you forgive me if I did you a favor?" Jo asked.

Amy switched to a thinking pose. "Well you could help me with my shopping." Amy then shouted. "I know you could be my friend-slash-bodyguard! No one will miss with us! Now let's go."

"Okay." Jo instantly agreed. "But, you know I'm curious. What if I said no?"

Amy looked at Jo blankly. "I'll scream rape."

Jo's mouth was about to drop. 'What goes through that head of hers?' She shook her head and walked forward. "Let's go." she felt a tug on her sleeves.

Jo looked at Amy questionably. "Two things; one, can you hold my hand? We're gonna be part of a busy crowd." Jo's eyes softened. "Number two, you're going the wrong way."

Jo just stood there. "Of course I know where it is. It's that way." She pointed north. Amy shook her head. "East?" Amy shook her head again. "South?" Another shake. "West?" Amy nodded her head. "Okay, let's go."

"Oh by the way, we didn't formally introduce ourselves. I'm Amy."

Jo smiled at her. "I'm Jo."

They walked to the market, and sure enough, no one tried to miss with them.

Jo looked at Amy while she went through the food selection. "Why did you call me Princy when we met?"

Amy looked at Jo with a smile. "Because you are Princey. You saved all our lives and you managed to make Meg fall for you."

Jo nodded her head. "Of course I did." She stopped. "who's Meg?"

Amy waved Jo closer to the counter. "She's the red head. You know, the one with the big melons."

Jo looked at her confused. "You guys went to a battlefield carrying melons?"

Amy slapped her forehead. "You know, the one with the junk in her trunk."

Now Jo was even more confused. "I didn't see you guys carrying a trunk."

Amy slapped her forehead again. "The red head with the big ass and big boobs."

"Oh, so that's Meg." Jo went into her thinking pose. "So Meg is in love with me, why?"

"Because you saved her life, and you kissed her, and you called her beautiful."

"Well," Jo scratched the back of her head. "She is beautiful and I would love to meet her and get to know her, but I'm still a bit busy now."

Amy nodded, pretending to listen. She walked over to the cashier and paid. There were a lot of bags.

Jo looked at the bags. "You know, I could carry some of th—"

Amy shoved all the bags into Jo's arms. "Why, thank you for carrying them for me."

The cashier lady looked at Jo in a seductive way. "I like guys who help their little sister." She bent over to show her cleavage.

Amy glared at the woman. "I'm not sharing woman, he's my big brother!"

Jo looked at the two, confused. "But I'm not a gu-"

Amy stopped her. "Please Jo, let the adults talk."

The woman behind the counter chuckled. "There's nothing to talk about, is there Jo?" she licked her lips and stared at Jo, who was even more confused.

Amy huffed "What are you, thirty?" the woman glared at Amy. "Plus Jo already has a girlfriend."

Jo looked at Amy confused. "I do?" Amy stepped on Jo's foot. "Of course I do!"

The woman just huffed. "Yeah well, you know where to find me if something happens."

Amy grabbed Jo's hand and pulled at it. Jo had to put all the bags on her left arm, which felt uncomfortable. "Can I have my other hand now?" she asked.

Amy let go of Jo's hand and continued walking. "So are you coming over? I bet everybody will be excited to meet you." Amy continued blabbering about something.

Jo smiled at the younger girl, but the smile left her face immediately. "Sorry Amy, hopefully next time."

Amy looked at Jo confused. Jo grabbed a random guy. "Listen buddy, you better carry all these things for this girl. And if you do anything bad or stupid, I will hunt you down!" The man nodded quickly as he carried all of the groceries.

Amy looked even more confused when Jo grabbed a guy and punched him in the face. 'What's she-?'

Amy's eyes widened when she saw RAPT members come out. 'I thought they were all gone.'

Amy ran away and the man with the groceries followed closely.

'She made a diversion so I could get out unharmed. I have to tell everybody in the trailer about this.' Amy ran as fast as she could and made it to the trailer. She looked at the man behind her. "C-can I leave now?" he asked, more like whimpered.

Amy blinked. "Okay." As soon as she said that, he dropped the bags and ran away. 'What's his problem?' she shrugged and ran to the trailer. "Guys, we got a problem."

Sei turned her attention to Amy. "What's wrong Amy?"

"I found Princey." As soon as she said that, Meg ran over to her.

"Where is she?" she asked with a deadly aura. Amy eeped and hid behind Sei.

"In the market area. Please don't hurt me."

Sei looked between Meg and Amy. "Alright Amy, you go check the security cameras. I'll go look into the incident. And Meg," Meg looked at Sei in question. "how good is your driving?" Meg smiled at Sei.

Leo sighed as he looked at Jango, who was sitting and mopping. "You know, it's been a long time since we've heard from the brat."

Jango looked at Leo questioningly.

Leo chuckled. "We're gonna bring the brat back to our group, and this time she's gonna stay." Leo looked up to see Jango pretending to look normal, but he was shaking .Shaking from excitement.

"She's not gonna leave, 'cause apparently she and Meg are getting married." Jango shook his head "I know, I feel sorry for Jo too." Leo then smirked. "Let's think of it as a type of payback, shall we?" Jango was chuckling evilly.

BAM!

"What the-?" Leo and Jango hit the wall. Leo stood up dizzy. "Who's drivin- oh shit!" he shouted as he hit the other wall. He looked up and his eyes widened. "No, don't Jango!" Sure enough, Jango was coming his way.

Leo managed to dodge that. "I'm gonna go check what's going on."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he slammed into the door. He groaned and opened it. Everything around him was shaking. "Who the hell is driving?"

He kept walking forward, not without slipping and banging his head a few times. He opened another door which led to the kitchen. He saw Kyohei on the floor mumbling, "We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die."

Leo looked further to see Amy seated, wearing the seatbelt around her very tightly. She was searching on her laptop but it was obvious she was also trembling.

In front of her was Sei, and she too was working but it was hard with the obvious moving.

"Who the hell is driving?"

Sei looked at him and shouted, "what?"

Leo noticed the loud rock music coming from the front.

He walked further to the driver seat and saw Meg driving very horribly. "Meg, stop the music!"

Meg smiled at him. "I know, I love this music too!"

Leo face palmed. "I said, stop the music!"

Meg blinked at him. "You want me to make it louder? Okay!" she turned the volume up.

"How can this get any worse?"

"Hey Leo, look no hands!"

Leo was inwardly crying.

Just then Sei ran in, "MEG, STOP THE CAR!"

Meg braked. Kyohei's face slammed into a cabinet. Amy was trembling from head to toe. But everyone was safe and sound, well except for their hearing.

Sei switched the music off.

"Why did we stop? I thought my driving was improving."

Sei shook her head. "We made it" she said. As soon as she said that, Meg was out of the trailer shouting, "Prince!'"

Amy stumbled forward. "She does know we weren't able to find her or track her, right?"

Sei just sighed and walked outside of the trailer.

In a completely different area, Jo was walking around town with a smile. "I wonder when I'll get to meet them personally, especially Meg." Her mood brightened further if that was possible, as she entered her house.

It was a normal house by her standards. It had a dining room, two living rooms separated by the hall, and another living room on the top floor. There was also her bedroom. There were two bathrooms, one in her room, and one in the hall. It was well furnished. she sat in the living room and put on a new horror film she got.

During the movie, her thoughts wandered to Meg. "I wonder what she's like."

"So let me get this straight, by the time you guys were searching for Jo, she was already done with her fight and running about?"

Sei nodded her head. "That's about it."

Meg looked at Amy. "And how did you meet Jo?" she pretended to look calm, but inside she was fuming. 'Not fair, I wanted to meet my prince!' "not that I'm jealous, or pissed, or mad at anything." She said.

Amy was sweating. 'She's pissed.' "Well, she saved me from being mugged, then she came shopping with me for food."

Meg didn't bother to hide that she was pissed. "Why did she go shopping with you?"

"Because I told her if she didn't, I'll scream rape." answered Amy.

Sei looked at Amy skeptically. "You threatened the person who saved us, that you will scream rape?"

Amy nodded her head a little too happily.

"Continue your story."

"So we went shopping in this food store, and this woman had the nerve to flirt with her. Can you believe it?"

Meg was in protective mode. "Oh that bitch did not go there!"

Amy nodded. "She was all like, 'Jo come here and satisfy my passion!'"

Sei raised her eyebrow. "I really doubt she said that."

Amy huffed. "Yeah well, she meant it."

Amy and Sei looked over to Meg, who was getting red. "I'm gonna kill that bitch, then skin her alive, then-"

Amy looked at Sei confused. "How do you skin a dead person alive?"

Sei just shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen and saw Kyohei cooking with multiple bruises over him. 'Wow, I'm glad I was sitting when Meg was driving.'

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sei announced as she left the trailer.

Amy blinked "What did she say?"

"Who cares? Back to my Prince." said Meg. And they continued talking.

Sei walked around town relieved. 'It's so stuffy in there. I guess fresh air is good every once in a while.' she kept walking around town with a surprisingly clear head.

Sei's phone rang. "Hello, this is Sei speaking."

"It's me, Sei." Sei blinked, confused.

"Grandfather, why are you calling me? You usually just leave us messages."

"Yes well, this is a bit of a warning Sei. It would seem as if our RAPT friends are still running around town, although not as much thanks to your work."

Just as Sei was about to correct her grandfather about the mission, she noticed she had ended up in an alley and guns were being pointed at her. "Yes well, goodbye grandfather. It would seem that I am a bit busy right now." She closed the phone and looked at the people around her.

"You are one of the members who blew up our base of operation. Now you must suffer."

Sei closed her eyes. It stayed quite, so she opened her eyes. They widened. The RAPT members' bodies were laid out in a bloody mess. "You know, this makes it the third time I saved you guys, right?"

She looked to her right, and sure enough Jo was leaning on the wall looking bored.

"Yes, a thank you is in order for your efforts."

Jo scratched her head. "Wow, I feel so flattered." she turned her attention to Sei. "So why are RAPT so interested in you, Amy and Meg's friend?"

Sei chuckled. "Please call me Sei."

Jo walked over to Sei. "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you already know who I am. Seems like I'm famous." although Jo mumbled the last part, Sei heard it.

"Indeed you are. By the way come with me to meet up with Meg and the others."

Sei was amused when Jo's expression brightened up at the mention of Meg.

"Okay I guess."

Just as they were walking, Sei stopped and looked at Jo with a smile. "Good, because if you didn't, I would've screamed rape."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait people I kinda got stuck**

Sei was walking around town with a gloomy Jo right behind her.

'Why are they all willing to scream rape when they see me? Do I look that much like a rapist?'

"You know, how about we go order takeout for everyone? They will be happy and kyohei can finally rest."

Jo got out of her emo mode and shrugged, "I don't know."

Sei just kept walking until they made it to a pizza shop. Jo raised her eyebrow. "So this is your traditional takeout food place?"

Sei just smiled and walked in. "How about we eat here and order takeout for the rest? I'd like to get to know my friend's future husband."

Jo nodded and sighed. "You know at this point, I'm not gonna comment about my gender."

Sei ordered for them pepperoni pizza. They sat down and waited for their order.

Jo was staring out the window while Sei was thinking of a good topic for conversation. It's not every day you go to a pizza diner with not only a hero, but your friend's to be husband.

"Did Amy make it back safe?" Sei was surprised that Jo started the conversation.

"Yeah, she came back and told us how you managed to save her life." Jo let out an amused chuckle. "So Jo, how do you plan on going through your relationship with Meg?"

Jo said the most intelligent word. "Huh?"

Sei shook her head and sighed, "I mean you do have a plan right?"

The hamster in Jo's brain stopped running in its wheel and shrugged at her, so Jo just shrugged at Sei.

"You need to go through certain steps before you can get married. You know, like getting to know each other, dating, if you want a real marriage you need to buy her a ring and—"

"Why, hello Jo. I haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss me?"

Jo and Sei turned to face a woman with large boobs and long blonde hair. Her eyes were covered by her glasses. Jo thought hard until something clicked in her mind. "You're that woman from the grocery store, right?"

The woman chuckled. "So you do remember." she leaned closer to Jo.

Sei's eyes widened in realization, 'this must be the woman Amy was talking about.'

Sei coughed to get their attention. The woman looked at Sei in annoyance. "Who are you supposed to be?" The woman's eyes narrowed. "Are you Jo's girlfriend? 'Cause you look older the him."

Jo muttered under her breath, "If I look so much like a guy, why not get a penis and be done with it?"

Sei looked at the woman with a smile. "Oh of course I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend's older sister. We were talking about something important before you interrupted us."

The woman huffed and decided to make herself comfortable. She sat next to Jo and clung to her tightly. 'Why not sit on her lap, bitch?' Sei thought sarcastically.

"What kind of important things were you talking about that I so rudely interrupted?" the woman leaned closer to Jo, who in turn was trying to create more space between them.

Sei pretended to look nonchalant. "Oh, nothing really. You know, just things like rings and stuff. We're planning the wedding you know."

The woman's mouth dropped. "Wedding?" she shouted.

Jo looked confused. "I'm getting married?" Sei kicked Jo in the shin. Hard. "Of course I'm getting married. We're talking about shiny rings." Jo's smile wavered, she held it in.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Getting married is such a reckless decision." she looked at Jo seductively. "Maybe you should reconsider." she leaned closer to Jo, if that was even possible.

Sei was about to argue, when their food came. "Well looks like our food came. Could you leave us alone now? We're still discussing a few things."

The woman huffed. Before she walked away, she looked at Jo. "See you around handsome." With that, she left.

Jo, who was busy eating, looked at Sei. "Did she say something?"

Sei shook her head with a smile. "No Jo, she didn't say a word." Jo shrugged and continued eating. "Now that you and Meg are about to enter a relationship, how are you guys going to get through everything?"

Jo just shrugged "_We_'_ll cross that bridge_ when we come to it."

As soon as they finished eating, they ordered takeout for the group. They walked out of the store and into a crowd, until Jo groaned "again?"

Sei turned to Jo confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Looks like our friendly RAPT officers came here to give us flowers for destroying their headquarters." Jo turned away from Sei and began walking away. "I'll distract them, you run away."

Sei nodded. She quickly placed a piece of paper in Jo's hand. "It's our location." Jo nodded and watched Sei run with the pizza. She then turned her attention to the crap load of RAPT members. "So which one of you guys wanna die first?" Oh, it was a blood bath alright.

Sei kept running. 'Why the hell did we decide to hide the trailer in the forest?' as she saw the trailer come to view, she switched to a fast walk.

Sei opened the door to the trailer. "Guys I met Jo."

Meg huffed. "Is it me, or is everyone here meeting her before I can get the chance to see her?"

Sei smiled at Meg. "Don't worry Meg, I gave her instructions on how to get here. I also got everyone pizza."

"Yay!" shouted everyone.

Kyohei looked at Sei. "Um do you still have the shopping list with you? You know the one for the ingredients from Osaka?"

Sei smiled. "Of course I do, its right here." She took out a piece of paper. As soon as she looked at it, the smile on her face faded. "Guys… I don't think Jo is going to be coming here anytime soon."

Meg looked at Sei confused. "Is she going to get lost? Or was the description not detailed enough?"

"No it's not that … let's just say she's on the other side of the country."

Jo was staring at the girl in front of her blankly. The girl was glaring at her. Jo looked upwards, 'how did I get into this mess?'

Flashback

Jo was standing on a bridge blinking oddly. "Why am I in Osaka?"

Jo scratched her head confused as she looked at the paper Sei gave her. 'She said this was the area of location, but it looks like a shopping list.' Just as she was about to get rid of the paper, something in her mind clicked. 'is it possible that this is a test? She wants to see if I am worthy of Meg.' Jo clutched the paper. "I WILL NOT FAIL!" **(Poor Jo got the wrong idea.) **

Jo started running from street to street, looking for the objects. As she kept running, she ran by an alley and she heard shouting. She stopped and went back to see the commotion. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a large gang surrounding a woman with a wooden sword. She was kneeling. 'She's probably exhausted'. Thought Jo.

She had light brown hair and violet eyes, and she was bleeding. 'I have to help her.' Jo ran in.

The girl was surprised when she saw all the men around her get strike down. She saw a hand extend towards her. "Are you alright?" the voice was rough but gentle. She looked at her hero's face. She blushed. He was handsome. She accepted the hand and was pulled up.

She felt his hand go to her forehead. "Do you have a cold? You're all red." That only made her blush darken and she dropped her sword. Jo being the nice person she was, offered to get it for her. Big mistake.

As Jo lifted the sword upwards, she didn't realize the mistake she was about to commit. She didn't notice that the girl was really close to her. So when she brought the sword up with her, the swords tip accident flipped the girl's skirt up. The girl's blush was deep red. Poor Jo didn't notice this as she handed the sword over.

Slap!

Jo blinked, "what?" She was confused. She saved the girl's life, got her sword back, and she gets slapped?

The girl took out handcuffs and placed it on Jo's wrists. "You are under arrest for being- for being a pervert!"

Jo looked at the girl confused, "what?"

End Flashback

"For the last dang time, I'm telling ya to give me your name!" The same girl was shouting at her in a police room.

Jo sighed. "My name is Jo."

"See, was that so hard mister?" Jo looked confused. 'Do I really look that much like a guy?' "Now tell me, what's your last name?"

"Flipped my skirt."

The girl nodded satisfied. "So your name is Jo Flipped-My-Skirt"

Awkward silence between the two

Jo made a mental countdown, '3..2..1' "DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" the girl shouted. It took her a couple of minutes but she managed to calm down. "Ok now, Sex?"

Jo stood up. "A girl your age shouldn't say that."

"Fuck you. Now tell me your sex." Now the girl was shouting and standing.

"I am not going to commit such an act with a girl your age."

"I am fucking sixteen, not five you shit head! You know what, forget it. It's obvious you're a guy." Although the girl tried hiding her blushed. 'He's a handsome guy.'

"Relationship?"

Jo looked at the girl confused, "huh?"

"Are you in a relationship?" Although she wouldn't say it out loud, that wasn't part of the questions she was supposed to ask. She couldn't help but hold her breath.

Jo looked thoughtful. 'I'm not exactly in a relationship with Meg yet, so does that make me single?' Jo nodded her head. "I'm single."

The girl felt a blush coming up, and a bit of hope? She shook that thought off immediately. 'He's a criminal. Just a lowly scum who somehow managed to save your life…'

"Takane!" She heard a voice boom. She turned around to see her father.

"Daddy?" she asked confused. "I'm in the middle of something." She pointed at Jo to emphasis her point.

"Naturally, I would let you handle a case, but it won't be fair to do that to an innocent person."

Takane's eyes widened, "him? Innocent?"

The man nodded his head. "Not only did he beat up a group of thugs, he flipped up your skirt by accident." Takane blushed and was about say something. "Before you ask, one of our cameras picked it up. He was bending down to get your sword, nothing more. He didn't even look up when he was down."

"Uh can I go now?" asked Jo. Both people looked at her blankly. "Yeah, it's kind of awkward for me."

"You're free to go." As soon as the man said that, Jo was out the door. "What a strange boy." Takane nodded her head in agreement. "Although," the man smirked at Takane. "it seems you got a thing for a certain strange boy."

Takane blinked. "Daddy," she whined "shut up!" she huffed and walked away.

Jo was walking around town, collecting the ingredients from the list. 'I will not fail Meg!' she kept walking with thoughts of Meg and a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Everybody in the trailer turned their attention to Meg's room. Amy looked confused, while everyone else looked horrified. The noises subsided for a while until- "OOOOH YEA JO!"

Sei and Leo spat out there coffee. Kyohei dropped his pan. Amy walked over to the room.

"Amy, don't!" they all shouted. Just as she was about to open the door, Meg opened it.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry about the noises, I was just practicing my greeting methods for when I meet Jo."

"That was a greeting method?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah, what did you think I was doing?" Meg asked innocently.

Everybody shifted their eyes or coughed, "no-nothing."

"Anyway how long are we gonna stay here? My prince is waiting for me obviously."

"We can't seem to get a location. Besides going to Osaka is just a stupid idea. And Meg? Please stay away from the steering wheel. We'll die before we get there."

"It won't kill you to take us there you know."

"No, but your driving will." Meg glared at Amy.

Sei sighed. "We'll go there now. Just calm down, you're way too loud."

"Yay, we're going to meet Princy!" shouted Amy happily.

"Hey, she's MY Prince!"

"Sure she is."

In an abandoned ruin was the hiding place for the remaining RAPT members.

"It would seem that our friend Jo is in Osaka." The scientist looked at the two girls in front of him. "I want you Lava to teach her a lesson for destroying our base."

The girl with raven hair nodded her head. "I will make sure she regrets the day she was born."

The scientist nodded his head in approval. He shifted his attention to a dark corner of the room where a different woman stood. "You did your job well." he commented.

"It's my job, isn't it?" she came out of the shadow. Her blonde hair swayed and her glasses glinted. "Just make sure not to kill him, okay? He is quite handsome."

With that, the lady left.

"She does know that Jo is a girl, right?" the scientist asked the girls, who in turn shrugged.

"Now my master plan will be complete. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! I'm watching T.V."

"Sorry Mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. School has my ass and my beta reader's on vacation, that bitch. I now present Prince Charming 5.**

"Woohoo road trip!" Shouted an excited Amy.

Sei looked at Amy confused, "I thought you hated going out."

Amy looked at Sei with shiny gleaming eyes, "Yeah, but this is for Jo."

Meg looked at Amy with an evil look, "She's MINE! And I'm not sharing."

Amy just shrugged it off and went on her laptop. Sei sighed as she went to the front of the trailer. "Time for a road trip to Osaka."

At the back of the trailer you could see Kyohei and Leo dancing, chanting "We're going to Osaka! We're going to Osaka!"

Jo was running around Osaka with plenty of groceries stuffed in her hands. Normal people could only see a blur of white and red as she ran.

Jo was looking through the list of groceries, making sure she went through them all, until she suddenly crashed into something. Or someone.

When Jo realized she had crashed into someone, she instinctively grabbed on to the person to soften their fall. The person landed on the ground with Jo's hands on her back.

A blonde woman blinked as she felt something crash into her. She fell back. Her eyes closed from pain. She waited for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes and they widened, "Jo?"

The blonde woman was blushing deeply as Jo was on top of her,. Jo didn't notice this. She smiled at the woman. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

The woman kept staring at Jo, the blush not leaving. She then regained her senses and stood up. "I'm fine, although a bit surprised to see you here." she pushed her glasses up.

Jo looked at the woman. Something clicked. "You're that lady from the store and the pizza diner… right?"

The woman smirked, "Yes, that would be me." She leaned closer to Jo. "I'm glad you remember." She whispered seductively in Jo's ear.

Jo looked at the woman confused, "huh?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. She inwardly cursed. 'Most boys his age would give in to hormones by now. Why isn't he reacting?' while this was going through her mind, something else was going through Jo's. 'I wonder what Meg think of me when I show her that I finished my mission.'

Jo looked at the ingredients that she dropped as she crashed into the woman. "At least there not in the worst shape." she mumbled.

Jo bent down to pick the groceries off the floor. As she did she felt a shadow tower above her, so naturally she looked up. Big mistake.

Jo looked up to see pink underwear. She blinked once. Still there. She blinked again. The pink underwear was still there. Jo moved her head to the side to see the police girl from earlier looking down at her. Her face was red.

Jo, not knowing the mistake she did, smiled at the girl and waved. Before she could say anything, Jo was on the floor on her back. 'What happened?' she wondered.

"I knew you were a pervert! Who is this woman?" Takane shouted.

Jo stood up and blinked. "Huh?" she said.

Takane was angry. "Who is that woman?" 'How dare this woman look at Jo like that?'

Jo said, "Oh, this woman is … honestly I don't know. I met her before but I have no clue who she is."

Takane felt relieved. The woman sneered at Takane, "What's wrong? Scared I might take your boyfriend from you?"

Jo looked confused. "Boyfriend? But I'm not a gu-"

Takane interrupted Jo. "Can't you tell we were having an important conversation!" She turned to the woman. "It's pretty damn obvious he ain't interested in you."

The woman kept sneering. "It's obvious Jo likes older, more developed women."

Jo suddenly thought of something. 'Meg is younger than me, right?'

Jo nodded her head. "I like younger girls."

The look on both girls' faces was priceless. The blonde woman mouth was gaping like a fish. **(She got owned!)** Takane on the other hand was blushing. 'Does this mean he likes me?'

Suddenly the awkward silence was interrupted by a loud honk. Just as Jo turned to see what happened, she saw something fly her way. She held her arms open. She looked surprised to see a small girl latching onto her. "Amy?"

Sure enough, said girl was giggling. "I missed you big brother."

Jo's red eyes softened. She heard running. She looked, only to meet with large boobs. She felt hands on her shoulders. A pressure pushed down on them. Jo felt a kiss to her cheek. she looked down in surprise as she saw Meg staring at her with a pout.

"It's not fair!" Meg whined. Jo looked at Amy who was still in her arms. Amy looked just as confused. "I wanna kiss you but I can't reach you." she whined.

'So that's why she pulled my shoulders down. She wanted to kiss me?' Jo blushed.

Amy smirked at Meg. "I bet you wish you were in my place, right?" she looked smug, seeing as Jo was carrying her.

Meg glared at Amy. "Get off my prince!" Amy yelped and squashed herself closer to Jo.

Jo knew that if she kept holding Amy she will feel Meg's wrath, but if she let Amy go she will probably cry. 'Brain help me!' The hamster in Jo's brain was wearing glasses and typing something onto a computer. 'That's it! Thanks brain.'

Jo took out a lollipop from her pocket, which automatically gained Amy's attention. Amy grabbed the lollipop and jumped off of Jo and ran to Sei.

Jo looked at Meg and analyzed her. "You're.." Meg blushed. 'Is she going to say beautiful?' she thought. Jo looked Meg up and down again. "You're… kinda short."

Meg's smile turned to a frown. "Hey, it's not my fault!" she felt offended.

"Yeah well, you're beautiful." Jo blurted out

Meg blushed and walked towards Jo. Jo opened her arms as if to welcome Meg. Meg started running to Jo's arms, or she would have.

Jo felt someone latch onto her arm and pull her away. Meg smacked into a wall, hard. Sei gasped, while Amy started laughing.

Jo looked to see Takane latching onto her. "Who is that redhead?" Takane asked with a sneer. Jo sweat dropped, 'what's her problem?'

The blonde woman was sneering. "Jo, why are all these girls coming out of nowhere trying to take you away from me?"

"As if, hag! Jo belongs to me." They turned their attention to Meg, who was standing up. "I found her first, so finders' keepers!"

The blonde lady sneered and walked closer. Takane growled as she pushed Jo away and walked closer. Meg looked smug and walked closer.

Then all hell broke loose as the women started shouting and arguing about who Jo belongs to.

Jo, who was on the floor, watched the fighting in confusion. "Why are they fighting?" she asked.

Amy snickered while Sei sighed. "Girl stuff." She said.

Jo just blinked. "Oh... okay."

Amy looked at the girls fighting, amused. "It's a cat fight."

"Soo…" Amy and Sei looked at Jo. "Is Meg happy to see me?" she asked.

Amy burst into hysterical laughter while Sei shook her head, 'how can someone be so clueless?'

Sei started feeling annoyed at the noise. "Will you all shut up?" Everyone turned their attention to Sei. "I will explain this whole misunderstanding." She turned to Jo. "Please go in the trailer Jo."

Jo, still confused, nodded and walked into the trailer, much to the displeasure of the females. Amy huffed and followed Jo into the trailer.

Sei turned her attention to the girls. "Now where do I start?"

Jo walked into the trailer carrying Amy on her back. 'She wanted a ride, how could I say no?' She went to the kitchen and bumped into Kyohei.

Jo looked at Amy, confused. Amy pointed at Kyohei. "He's the cook." She said. Jo nodded and walked past him as he was cooking.

Kyohei blinked and looked to see Amy next to him. "Are you the only one here?"

Amy just giggled and walked to where Jo went. Kyohei blinked again. "What's she up to?" he wondered.

Jo walked into the garage. She noticed Leo and Jango and smirked.

Leo had just finished the new improvements on Jango. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his eyes widened, "brat?"

Jango immediately snapped his head up. He too saw Jo make her way closer. "You up for another round, or are you too rusty for it?" Jo asked mockingly.

Jango immediately stood up. Leo looked on in horror. "Oh, come on! I just cleaned this place up." He whined. Jo and Jango ran into each other. Boy, was it hell.

Amy stood in the sidelines with Leo. She watched as they destroyed everything. "Is that supposed to happen?" she asked innocently.

Leo shook his head. Kyohei burst in through the garage door. "The whole trailer is shaking!" He shouted.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fanta-" Kyohei answered his phone.

Kyohei looked up to see everyone staring at him. Amy and Leo were trying not to laugh, while a bleeding Jo and a half broken Jango stared at him in disbelief.

Kyohei looked offended. "What? I like that song." he huffed then started talking into the phone.

Jango looked at Jo who in turn shrugged .They continued their fighting.

Outside of the trailer…

Takane looked at Sei suspiciously. "So you're telling me, Jo is a superhero?"

Sei sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

The blonde woman was quite the whole time. 'I'll have to contact the professor quickly.' She thought.

Meg on the other hand looked smug. "Like I said, Jo is my boyfriend."

Sei rolled her eyes. 'Meg forgets quite easily that Jo is a girl.'

Takane growled at Meg. "Yeah, but from what I heard, this is only your second time meeting Jo."

Meg frowned. "Yeah, well… you're flat!"

Before they could both start fighting, they heard loud noises coming from the trailer. It was shaking?

Sei looked questioningly at the trailer. She looked on in horror as her trailer was beaten shitless by two monsters. 'Jo and Jango better wish they were never born' Sei thought angrily.

Sei stomped her way to the trailer. Meg and Takane looked at each other then nodded as they both walked over to the trailer as well.

The blonde woman didn't follow them. Rather than follow, she backed away to the dark alley. She opened her phone and said, "I found him… no, it's not needed… yeah, I'll lure him away from the rest." She closed her phone and walked into the trailer.

Sei was fuming as she opened the door leading to the garage. "JO, JANGO, STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!" Amy, Kyohei and Leo turned their attention from the fight to Sei.

"You know they're not gonna stop anytime soon, right?" Leo said knowingly with a smile.

Sei glared at him. "What are you smiling about? You're cleaning up this mess."

Leo's smile immediately left his face. "Hey, no fair! They messed this place up"

Just then Meg squealed. "Jo looks so cool!"

Takane looked at Meg questioningly. "I can't even see them, I only hear crashes." She said.

Just as Takane said that, she saw Jo and Jango punch each other for a second before they disappeared. Takane's eyes widened. "Holy shit, they're fast!" Meg nodded with glee in her eyes.

"I know. Jo is so amazing." Meg sighed.

Sei on the other hand couldn't care less. "BOTH OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!" she shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. Sei was about to give up until a thought crossed her mind. "JO, MEG IS IN DANGER!"

As soon as she said that Jo was standing in front of Sei breathing heavily. I would too if I was bleeding that much and after a fight with Jango. "Where is she?" Jo asked with ragged breaths.

Jango was standing obviously having as much of a hard time as Jo. He was broken in many areas and he could feel oil leaking.

Meg squealed and ran over to Jo. She hugged her tightly. "Jo, you do care about me! Oh, I love you so much and…" Meg looked over at Jo.

"You are taking a shower this instant!" Meg demanded.

Jo felt like a child being scolded. "But I don't wanna." She whined.

Meg glared at Jo. She got a devious idea. Meg pretended to be sad. "Oh I see, its obvious you don't care about how I feel."

Jo, not knowing what to do, shook her head. "What? No way. If it makes you happy, I'll go take a shower."

Everybody else already figured out Meg's plan.

Meg smiled happily at Jo. "Good. Then we can play doctor." She leaned closer to Jo. "You can be the love struck patient while I be the oblivious doctor." Meg squealed and started dancing.

Jo looked on blankly. "Huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry for another late release; teachers must think it's funny to give students tests in the last second. Anyway, enjoy the story people!**

Jo was in the bath, playing with a yellow rubber ducky. She kept squishing it and it kept quaking every time.

"Jo, stop fooling around and clean yourself!" Jo immediately let go of the duck, fearing Sei's wrath. She still didn't forgive Jo for trashing up the trailer because she was having 'fun'.

"Spoilsport." Jo mumbled and cleaned herself up. As soon as she stepped out of the bath, she realized her clothes were filled with blood. Normally she wouldn't mind, but she knew for sure she would get scolded.

So she just took a look around and spotted a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a gray baggy jacket. 'How convenient.' She thought as she wore the clothes.

Meg was sitting on the chair in the kitchen with a big pout on her face. "It's not fair! I wanted to take a bath with Jo."

Meg's only reply were the glares coming from Takane and the blonde woman **(I really don't know what to call her)** who were right across from her, and a giggle from Amy who was sitting next to her. Amy couldn't help but beam. "I want to go with big brother. He probably has a six-pack and stuff."

That statement made all the females blush. An image of Jo in a tub with her lean muscular body burned into their minds. Meg groaned, "Now I really want to join Jo in the bath." The other girls nodded.

"Ahem." They all turned to look at Sei, who was looking at them amused. "Sorry to interrupt your fantasies, but should you all really be doing that at a time like this?" she asked with a smirk.

The girls were blushing and stammering until they heard a click come from the bathroom, so naturally they all turned to look, and what they saw made them gape.

Jo walked out of the bathroom only to find herself become the object of interest. "Uh… hi?" She asked awkwardly.

Amy stood up and beamed. "I knew those clothes would fit you big brother." She ran over and jumped into Jo's arms.

Jo looked at Amy curiously. "How did you get the measurement and size correctly?" She was, of course, curious to know how the clothes fit her perfectly.

Amy waved her hand dismissively, "I dragged Kyohei shopping, got a few sizes bigger and it fits." she then gave Jo a look of glee, "Let's go sit there with all the other unimportant people."

All the girls glared at Amy. Sei just chuckled. Jo walked over and took a seat next to Meg with Amy on her lap. Jo looked around at all the faces, "So what do we do now?"

Sei looked outside. "Well, it is late so I think we should all go take a rest."

Takane and the blonde woman grumbled. This means they have to leave and Jo would be left with Meg.

As they started to leave, they shot Meg a warning glare. Meg in turn looked at them smugly.

Meg inwardly squealed, 'Jo is finally mine!'

Jo looked around awkwardly. "I should go home too…"

"Go and I'll kill you." whispered Meg.

Jo looked at Meg alarmed, "What?"

Meg looked at Jo innocently. "What's wrong Jo? You look like you saw a ghost." Even though Meg was smiling, Jo could tell she was glaring at her.

Jo scratched her head. "Yeah…" 'I don't wanna die yet.' Jo whimpered.

Amy looked at the situation at hand. If she didn't help, Jo she was dead meat. But if she did help Jo, she would get hurt! 'Well, it was nice knowing you big brother.' Amy thought sheepishly.

Sei, not wanting to see their hero's corpse in the trailer, thought of an idea. "Jo, how about you stay here overnight? It must be quite a walk from here to wherever you live."

Jo was about to comment about how she can make it there, but she quickly remembered that Meg was glaring daggers at her back. "I might take you up on that offer."

"Yay, Jo's having a sleepover!" Amy was shouting and celebrating.

Jo looked about curiously. "Where do I sleep?"

Sei frowned. "There are only 3 bedrooms in the trailer that serve as sleeping quarters."

Jo raised her eyebrow at this. "Then where does the guy that likes the Barbie Girl song and Leo sleep?"

"They went to a hotel for the night. Plus, they already have homes." answered Sei.

Amy grabbed onto Jo's arm. "Come on big brother; we can share a room!" Amy looked excited.

Amy was pushed away by Meg. "Sorry, you can't share the room with Amy. You see, she has a special bed meant for midgets." Amy glared at Meg. "You also can't share a room with Sei… because she's Sei." Sei looked at Meg questioningly. "So that leaves you with me."

Jo looked at Meg rather oddly. "I don't think I should sleep with you in the same room; it would be quite inappropriate."

Amy nodded her head at this. 'Big brother is so innocent.' She gave Jo a bottle of water to drink. Jo gladly accepted.

Meg looked at Jo blankly. "Drop the good boy bullshit. I know you want to sleep with me." Jo spat all the water that was in her mouth out and started coughing. Hard.

Amy fell off her chair laughing and Sei looked amused. Jo recovered from her coughing fit and looked at Meg with shock. "I-I wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Jo.

Meg looked at Jo not convinced. "Ya, sure. Just keep your hands to yourself." Meg walked into her bedroom. Jo just stood there and looked blank. Meg poked her head out, "you coming or not?" Jo ran to the bedroom.

Meg went to the bathroom and started giggling. 'Playing hard to get is working! She won't be able to keep her hands off of me.' Meg tried to put a serious face on but it kept twitching.

She walked out of the bathroom to see the girl she loved, the one she wanted to love, the one she wanted to touch… the one who was fast asleep on her bed.

Meg glared at Jo's sleeping form. 'She may look cute but if she's too busy sleeping she won't be thinking of me.' So Meg did the most reasonable thing anyone would do at this situation… she kicked Jo off the bed. Because that's exactly what you would to get the attention of the person you love.

Meg quickly jumped in the bed and pretended to be asleep as Jo started to wake up. "What?" Jo looked around confused. "Why am I on the floor?" she asked herself. She looked at the bed and Meg was there. she blinked surprised then shook it off. She walked to the bed, crawled in, and fell into slumber.

Meg opened her eye to see Jo sleeping again. 'Seriously what goes on in that empty head of hers? When you see a beautiful helpless defenseless girl in a bed sleeping, you take advantage of her, not sleep next to her like she doesn't exist!'

Meg thought of a new plan. 'I call this Operation Naked.' Meg started undressing herself until she was only in her underwear and bra. She then pinched Jo. Hard.

Jo woke up with a start. 'Why does it feel like I was pinched?' she turned to Meg and blushed. 'Why is she half naked?' Jo shook her head and stood up. She went to the bathroom.

As soon as Jo left, Meg sighed. 'I give up. She really can't get a clue.' Meg fell asleep.

Jo stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bed. Just as she was about to sleep, she felt arms latch onto her. Jo looked at Meg confused. 'Is she awake?' She heard Meg's even breathing. It was obvious she was fast asleep.

Jo stayed there, laying down with Meg. 'Keep your hands to yourself.' Jo thought. Mockingly, she felt Megs grip tighten. 'Now, who here isn't keeping their hands to themselves?'

Jo was about to crawl out of Meg's embrace until she heard Meg whimper. "Please… don't… leave." Jo froze and looked at Meg. 'Well, may as well.' Jo laid down on the bed and brought Meg in her arms. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

If someone had walked in on them, they would mistaken the pair for lovers. Meg was laying on top of Jo, somehow her hands reached to Jo's hair. Jo's arms were wrapped around Meg possessively.

The blonde woman walked around the crowded street calmly. "Is this really the best place to cause trouble?"

The woman heard a chuckle come from the phone. "Only to gain Jo's attention, then Lava will lure Jo away to a secluded area."

The blonde woman looked around. "It's four in the morning but it's still crowded." she muttered. She looked to her right to see a woman with raven hair in a side Mohawk. The blonde woman shook her head, 'don't they know anything about style?'

The blonde woman looked directly at her. Although the raven haired woman was wearing sunglasses, she could tell she was staring right back at her. The blonde woman nodded her head and the raven haired woman disappeared. "Go create some havoc Lava." she whispered.

Takane was walking around looking for where she left her bike. 'I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here.' It didn't help that so many people were walking around. As soon as she caught sight of her bike, she beamed. "I found my baby!" she shouted. Some people gave her weird looks while others thought it would be best to ignore her.

She ran over to her bike. "Did you miss mommy?" she asked it.

Just then a loud explosion was heard, followed by panicky screams. Takane's eyes widened, "what the-?" She shook her head and jumped on her bike. She rode away fast and crazy.

Although the noise was far away from where the trailer was, Jo awoke from the sound. 'Why do I have sensitive ears?' Jo shook the idea out of her head as she also heard the screams. She looked down to see Meg was using her body as a pillow.

Jo quickly and quietly removed herself from Meg. Just as she was about to head out, she turned back and gave Meg a kiss on the forehead. Even though Meg was asleep she couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

Jo ran out the room. She grabbed her jacket and her guns. Immediately, she left the trailer and dashed to the source of the noise.

Jo, being the fast runner she is, made it in 5 minutes. She saw people running away and yelling. There was smoke coming from the center of the area. Jo kept running. She heard a bike next to her and looked to see Takane. "What's going on?" shouted Jo.

Takane was surprised to see Jo running next to her. "What are you— Oh, forget it! I have no idea. That's why I'm heading there right now."

Jo's mind clicked. 'Oh yeah, she's part of the police force. No wonder she's heading that way. For a second there I thought she turned suicidal.'

As they moved closer to the center, less and less people were in the area. Jo and Takane hit the brakes. They looked around to see fire and lots of damage. A raven haired woman stood in front of them, along with the blonde woman from before.

The blonde woman smirked at the confused face she got from Takane, but frowned at the blank face she got from Jo. "Well, that was fast. I thought it would take you sometime Jo, but whatever. The faster, the better, right?"

The blonde woman nodded at the raven haired woman.

"My name is Lava. I am the one who will put an end to your life." Lava smirked at Jo.

Jo's eyes narrowed at the woman. "Yeah well, I'm Jo and I am completely confused."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and so is Princy!**

For some reason, Takane admired Jo for saying something so stupid but making it sound so cool.

Lava growled, "talk will get us nowhere. It's time to fight!" She charged at Jo.

"Yet she's the one that's talking the most." grumbled Jo. Jo's crimson eyes scanned Lava, who was running her way. 'Too slow.'

The woman was ready to deliver a punch but Jo merely dodged it. "What the…?" Lava growled and punched at Jo again, who in turn dodged it again. Lava was pissed off and delivered a fury of punches, which were all avoided.

Lava's eyes narrowed. 'Why can't I hit her?' For some reason, Lava felt fear creep up on her as she saw the liveliness in Jo's eyes. 'She's excited?'

Jo kept dodging until finally she decided, 'screw it!' She held her fist back then delivered a punch to Lava's stomach.

Lava's eyes widened, "shit!" She felt herself thrown into a wall.

While they were fighting, Takane was glaring at the blonde woman. "What's your problem, bitch? It's obvious you want Jo out of the picture for a reason."

The blonde woman smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Takane blinked, "why do you think I asked?"

The blonde woman growled, "I was being sarcas-"

BOOM!

They both turned to see Lava smashed into a wall. Jo had a crazy grin on her face.

"Are you gonna sit there all day or are you gonna fight?"

Lava glared at Jo. Suddenly, she heard a whimper. She saw a little girl hiding close by. "Well, look at what I found"

Jo was waiting impatiently. 'What is she doing?' As soon as she heard the girl's cry, her facial expression turned from impatient to pissed. She looked at Lava who was carrying the little girl in one arm and a gun in the other.

"MY BABY!" a woman in the crowd shouted. She broke down crying.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed.

Jo was glaring at Lava who in turn smirked. "Sucks being the hero who has to save every single life, doesn't it?" Lava said mockingly.

Jo calmed her breathing. 'Think carefully. What is the best strategy in this situation?' Her mind clicked. 'Thank you hamster!'

Lava frowned as she watched Jo stand still just as she blinked Jo was gone and zoomed in right to her face was Jo's fist

Just as Jo's fist made impact with Lava's face, Jo made a grab for the little girl and dashed to the crowd. "I believe this belongs to you." Jo said as she placed the little girl to the now happy mother.

"MOMMY!" The girl and the mother embraced. "Aww…" went the crowd.

Jo ran back to the battlefield just as Lava recovered. The crowd cheered Jo on.

'I feel so loved.' Jo was happy. Sparkles appeared around her.

Takane sweat-dropped, 'what's with that stupid face?'

Takane turned her attention back the blonde woman. The blonde lady was frowning. "Lava, let's proceed to our destination."

Lava turned her attention to the blonde woman. "No problem." She smirked and ran over to Blondie. She grabbed her and began running.

Jo looked on in surprise. "They're running away?"

"No shit, Sherlock! We gotta catch up." shouted Takane.

Jo stood up straight. "Yes _ma'am_!" she ran over to Takane.

"What are you-?" Takane asked, confused.

Jo grabbed Takane and ran off after the evil duo. "What are you doing, you idiot?"

"We have to catch up, so I'm carrying you."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Wanna know something that doesn't make sense? Watching the sequel of a movie without watching the original. The whole movie becomes pointless."

Takane looked at Jo blankly. "You lost me there."

Jo was about to reply until she suddenly stopped in front of a tall abandoned looking building.

Takane looked confused, "what the-?"

Jo on the other hand looked annoyed. "Why does every boss battle have to be on a tall abandoned looking building? Can't the villains be more creative?"

Takane looked at Jo blankly. She walked around the building a bit until they found the entrance. "This used to be a criminal organization hideout before my father busted the organization."

Jo looked at Takane confused, "your father?"

Takane nodded as they entered the building. "My father is the best dang policeman out there!" She looked on with a twisted smile. "He, me and my mom used to live happily together until that fateful day when mom had to go she… she used to be a…"

Everything was silent until Jo shouted, "Duck!"

Takane glared at Jo, "My mom was not a duck!"

Jo tackled Takane to the ground. "What the-? Hey, this is sexual harassment! I'll have you in pris-" a bullet passed by them. "- On second thought, you keep doing what you're doing."

Jo looked around her to see many RAPT soldiers surrounding them.

Jo grabbed Takane and ran behind a forgotten table. "hey how many levels are in this tower?"

Takane looked at Jo confused. "I'd say around 78. Why?"

Jo smirked at Takane. "Looks like we're going to have 78 levels of fun." Jo took out her desert eagles and shot anything that moved.

Meg slowly woke up from her sleep. 'Where is Jo?' she wondered.

She got out of the trailer to see the whole group sitting in the kitchen. "Am I missing something?"

Sei looked up from her laptop with a sigh. "There's a problem going on in Osaka City in a building next to the police force building."

Sei showed Meg a picture of an abandoned building which was… missing a lot of walls. RAPT bodies were scattered around the area.

Meg looked at it surprised. "Wow, what happened to it?"

Sei looked at Meg annoyed. "Jo is what happened to it, or what is happening to it to be more accurate."

Meg looked at Sei confused, "how do you know it's Jo?"

Sei nodded to Leo who in turn nodded and turned on the T.V. "Newsflash here in Osaka where an explosion happened and a child was taken hostage. All of that part was cleared up thanks to citizen with silver hair, red eyes, and tanned skin." Said the news reporter.

Another woman showed up on the screen and nodded to the reporter. "That boy was really amazing. Truly an inspiration to everyone. Honestly I wouldn't mind trying to get his number; I really hope he's single. I mean look at him! Isn't he hands-"

Meg turned off the T.V with an annoyed look. "I think I've heard enough."

Amy was sitting and laughing at her laptop. She immediately gained everyone's attention. "Oh god, this is funny."

Everyone gathered around Amy's laptop to see what she was laughing at.

Kyohei was gawking. Leo and Amy were laughing. Meg had a stupid smile on her face. Sei looked plainly annoyed. They saw an image of the broken building. A close up picture revealed… Jo flashing a peace sign with a grin on her face. Her other hand was carrying her dessert eagles, shooting at the RAPT behind her. Takane was there, yelling at Jo with her sword raised.

Sei looked at the picture. "We're going there."

Jo was running up the stairs and whistling a tune. Takane was trying her best to catch up. Trust me, it isn't easy to catch up with Jo's running. Not only was the building tall but incredibly large. It didn't help that each stairway was across the room from the other. The RAPT members weren't making it any easier either.

"Takane, which floor are we in?" shouted Jo.

Takane narrowed her eyes and guessed how many flights they went up. "I'd say we just passed 35."

Jo laughed. "Sweet, I feel like a super ninja."

Takane sweat dropped. 'He's really something.' She saw something from the corner of her eye.

She gasped and collapsed. Jo stopped running to see Takane on the floor, groaning in pain. Jo shot the remaining RAPT members and ran over to Takane. She analyzed her body. "They shot your leg." Jo said.

"Well, no shit genius." Takane was glaring at Jo. She gave up and sighed. "Listen, you keep going and I'll find a way to catch up. We already got rid of the RAPT soldiers downstairs all you have to do is keep killing the rest and I'll make it there."

Jo looked very hesitant but nodded anyway. She then took something from her jacket.

"What is that?" Takane asked suspiciously.

"Duct tape to cover your wounds."

Takane started shouting incoherent insults. "I'm joking. It's bandages." Said Jo.

Just as Jo was about to wrap the bandages on Takane's leg, a bullet passed by their heads. "Their aiming sucks." Jo said plainly.

Takane was openly gaping at Jo. "Are you screwing with me? Find cover you retard!"

Jo looked at Takane confused. "Why? You saw their aiming."

Another bullet passed by right next to Takane's hand. "RUN!"

Jo grabbed Takane and dashed for cover. She hurriedly rolled the bandage around Takane's leg. After she finished, she flashed Takane a smile. "I'll be back for you."

Takane looked away and blushed. 'That idiot doesn't know when to quit.' She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yells and screams and gunfire, followed by an insane laugh. Takane sighed. "He's having a lot of fun." she grumbled and started to crawl towards the stairs.

Takane heard a shout, "Hey Takane, want me to carry you?"

"Fuck off!"

The police finally made it to the scene. By then, the building looked like a junk pile. "What the hell happened?" wondered one of the police.

Just then a large man with sunglasses came out of the car. "This is the place?"

One of the police men nodded his head. "Yeah and this is where Takane and a boy with white hair went."

'Boy with white hair?' the man looked surprised. "What's Jo doing here? Did my daughter drag him here?"

He shook his head. "That's not important. Everyone spread out. We have to get in there."

All the police men nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Why, hello there our wonderful police friends! How are things on your side?" everyone looked up, alarmed by the voice. "I'm right here." They all turned and gasped.

There, on one of the giant T.V boards was the image of an old looking man with glasses. He was smirking. "I can't let you disturb them, so how about you leave them there?"

"That is something we can't do."

The scientist pretended to look sad. "Aww, what a shame. Looks like I'll have to use the hard way." The scientist fixed his glasses with a serious look on his face.

"You see that building over there? The one you're about to enter?" The policemen nodded. "If you take another step over there, I will activate the bomb." Sure enough a picture of giant bomb showed up." All the people inside will die, including your precious daughter!"

The large policeman growled. Everybody became incredibly scared.

"Don't forget that, in addition, many citizens would die from the falling debris. Also, if you look closely you'll see something interesting."

Sure enough they did a close up and gasped when they saw it was attached to a mega bazooka, aimed at the police department. "You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Great! Now just watch the show." All the T.V screens shut down.

The large policeman growled out in anger. 'Takane!'

Jo was walking and whistling a tune. For some reason, there weren't any RAPT members anymore.

'There isn't anyone around. Suspicious? Nah. They're probably on break.' Jo continued her walk. "What level am I on?" she wondered out loud.

"74." Came out a reply.

Jo nodded. "Thanks." She said as she continued walking.

Jo suddenly stopped. She turned around to see Lava smirking at her. "Surprised?"

Jo blinked. "Not really. I knew I was going to see you sooner or later, so bye."

Jo continued walking up the stairs. 'Yay, I made it to level 75! Three more then I reach the last boss.'

While Jo was thinking of this, Lava was standing shocked. 'What the-?'

She ran up and stood in front of Jo. "We're supposed to fight."

Jo waved her off. "Everyone knows you're supposed to fight the boss at the last level."

Lava looked forward blankly as Jo walked passed her to the next flight of steps.

"Your fucking with me right?"

**Unfortunately this is the last update you're going to get for awhile. I'm going on a one month vacation to France to visit my friend. I'm going to take a break from writing during that time but I'll get back to it when I come back home. So will ya miss me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I decided I cannot NOT write. That's right, I'm back! So was I missed? Anyway Princy is here too. We are both here to say I Love You. Or should I say je**** t'aime… God I sound so cocky. Enjoy!**

"Leave me alone." Jo groanedin annoyance. "There are two more flights left."

Lava was standing impatiently in front of Jo. "No, you will fight me now." Lava got in attack position.

"Fine." Jo took her position. Jo charged and Lava dodged.

Lava smirked. "Is that all you've got?" Lava became confused. 'Why is she still charging?'

She saw Jo quickly run up the stairs.

Silence…

"JO!" Lava started running up the stairs.

The large police man was glaring at the building. 'I have to get Takane!'

There was a crowd forming. People were murmuring, "What's going on?"

'BEEP, BEEP!' a loud honk was heard. The crowd turned to see a large trailer… heading right towards them.

The crowd dispersed then regrouped as the trailer stopped in front of the police.

"What's going on now?" the man growled as he made his way to the trailer.

The door opened and Sei walked out with Leo, Meg and Amy trailing behind her. Kyohei stayed inside to 'protect' the trailer.

"Hello officer." Sei said to the large man. "We are all associates of Jo's."

"Whoa! Big brother sure did a number on this place. Looks like it's about to fall apart." Amy was definitely excited.

"Why is Jo in there anyway?" for once Meg asked a good question.

"I don't know but I do believe my daughter may have dragged him there."

"Daughter?" Leo asked. 'Dang, Jo sure knows how to get a lot of girls.'

The officer nodded. "Yeah, my daughter Takane."

Amy choked… on air? "Seriously?" Amy asked bewildered, 'They look nothing alike.'

"No, no. I see something they have in common." Meg says. She walked closer to Amy and whispered, "they both look crazy."

The policeman and Sei sweat dropped. "Anyway ,I'm sure your worried about your daughter." the man averted his eyes from Sei. "But you don't have to worry." the man looked at Sei questioningly. Sei just smiled at him. "Jo will definitely keep your daughter safe."

For some reason the policeman really did believe her.

"Aw isn't that touching?"

Everyone turned to the large T.V. The scientist was back on. "Now I will give you an upda-"

On the screen, a toilet paper roll hit the man in the head. "Stop talking to yourself and give me a foot massage!" shouted a voice.

"Not now mom. I'm on T.V!"

Amy was laughing at the man and pointing. "Ha ha, what a loser!" Soon enough the whole crowd was laughing at the scientist.

"Stop laughing!" Shouted the scientist. Everyone ignored him.

"I pity that man." Sei said. Both Leo and Meg nodded.

After the laughing fit finished, the scientist smirked. "As soon as Jo steps on the roof the bomb's timer will start." Gasps could be heard around the crowd. "Good luck." the T.V screen went off.

"Where the hell is she?" Lava growled stomping around on the 77th floor. "How could I forget this floor is filled with rooms?"

Lava opened a door.

"AHHHHHHH!"

She quickly closed the door. "What was that?" she wondered. She heard snickering coming from the other side of the door. Her confusion turned to rage. "JO!"

She slammed open the door and walked into the room. In the corner of her eye, Lava saw something move and enter another room through a door. She walked over to the door. On the other side of the door, she heard a sigh of relief and the sound of water flowing…

Lava blinked. 'What's she doing?' She slammed the door open. What she saw made her stare and gape. There Jo was in all her glory, sitting on a toilet seat wearing blue boxers with red hearts all over them.

Jo looked at Lava nervously. "Uh… can I wear my pants now?" Lava looked at Jo blankly. "I kind of finished my private business." Jo explained.

Lava grabbed Jo by the shirt and slammed her to the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted Lava. "I was looking all over for you, yet here you are taking a piss."

"I finished my piss." Jo corrected. Lava tried punching Jo but Jo rolled away. "Aw, come on! At least let me wear my pants." Lava growled and charged. Jo started running to the stairs. "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU MY FAITHFUL FRIEND!" she shouted to her discarded pants.

"You better keep running Jo!" Lava shouted as she chased Jo.

"What are they doing?" wondered the blonde woman who was waiting on the roof. "What's taking them so long?" her eyes narrowed. "Lava better not be thinking of doing bad things to my Jo."

From behind her she heard the sound of a door opening. The blonde woman chuckled. "I see you finally made it." She turned to see Jo. "Obviously you want to know- Why the hell are you in your boxers?"

Jo blinked. "Yeah, I'd really like to know."

The woman face palmed. "Why are you wearing boxers?"

"That scary woman wouldn't let me wear my pants." Jo whined.

Just as Lava entered, the blonde woman growled. "Lava, what were you doing to poor innocent Jo when he was taking a piss?"

Jo blinked "but I'm not a gu-"

Lava scoffed. "Oh come on! As if I want to see that. Plus we were supposed to fight. Jo just delayed it by taking a piss."

Jo wondered about something. She turned to Lava. "How do you know my name?"

Lava looked at Jo surprised. "You don't remember?"

"Am I supposed to?" Jo asked confused.

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "So he really did lose his memory…"

Jo looked around the area confused. Even though they were on the roof there were pillars and a few satellites all over the area. "Looks like a freakin' altar."

"25 Minutes Left"

Jo turned to the source of the noise. "Is that… Cyborg crap?" she asked confused.

"No its not." the blonde woman growled.

Lava smirked and walked next to Jo. "That's exactly what I said."

The blonde woman was frustrated "Well it's not." she then smirked and adjusted her glasses. "it's a time bomb that will not only destroy this building but also activate the bazooka that's aimed at the police station."

Jo snapped to attention. 'So many people will get killed.' She thought.

"The only way of stopping it is by defeating us." the blonde woman said with a smirk.

Lava looked at the silent and emotionless look on Jo's face. She was confused, 'usually she is so full of emotion. It's kind of odd seeing her like this.'

Jo turned to Lava "Looks like I have to be serious after all."

Amy was quickly tapping in on her bunny laptop. Meg walked over to Amy. "What are you doing?"

Amy shifted her eyes to Meg for a second then went back to laptop. "I'm trying to connect to Jo."

"Tell her I say hi and I love you!"

Amy shook her head. Sei walked towards Amy. "You think she can stop it?"

Amy looked at Sei with bright eyes. "Of course Jo can. Jo's my big brother!"

Sei nodded then walked away. 'Looks like Jo's doomed to be a boy.' She mused.

"You said you were going to be serious!" Lava shouted and panted.

"I am! It just doesn't feel right without my pants." Jo whined.

Jo then heard something like static coming from her Jacket.

"What the-?" Jo dodged a kick from Lava. She shoved her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out an ear piece. "How did this thing get in my jacket?"

Jo put it in her ear. "Jo do you hear me?"

Jo punched at Lava who managed to block. "Yeah, I can hear you Amy."

Lava looked at Jo confused and frustrated. "Stop talking to yourself."

"Yay! Big brother can hear me!" Jo heard a bit of shuffling. "Jo, it's me Sei."

Lava ran over to Jo and gave a straight punch. Jo dodged and gave an uppercut.

"Hi Sei. How are things hanging?"

"Fine but that's not the point. Jo you have eighteen minutes to defeat the enemy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Sei I'm a little bu-" Jo's ear piece was shot.

Jo turned to see the blonde woman carrying a sniper. "Sorry Jo but no can do."

Jo then turned to see Lava deliver a full powered punch to her face.

BAM!

"Ow!" Jo whined holding her nose. "I hope it's not broken."

"Lava! Be nice to Jo!" shouted the blonde woman.

Lava was pissed off. "Screw off bitch! You just wanna screw him."

Jo was trying to stop her nose from bleeding. "I'm not a gu-"

The blonde woman interrupted Jo. "This conversation is between women. You stay out of it."

The blonde woman turned to Lava. "As if you don't want to screw him."

Lava turned to look at Jo with narrow eyes and analyzed her.

Jo gulped. 'I feel so violated.' She got even more nervous when Lava walked her way .

"Take your clothes off!"

Jo blinked. "Say what?"

Lava narrowed her eyes. "I said take your clothes off." she walked closer to Jo.

The blonde woman looked alarmed. "Jo don't you dare take your clothes off, you pervert!"

"This woman is about to strip me and I'm the pervert?" asked Jo.

"15 Minutes left."

Jo's eyes widened. 'Oh crap I can't waste time.' Jo checked her nose. Good and healthy.

Jo took a fighting stance. "looks like I really have to beat the last boss."

Lava smirked. 'finally.'

Meg was pacing around. "I wonder what Jo is doing up there…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Obviously my big brother is up there kicking butt." Amy was frustrated and kept typing on her bunny computer. 'Why can't I get a connection to big brother?'

Sei sighed as she heard Amy and Meg start to bicker about how cool Jo is.

Sei turned her attention to the large policeman. "You are officer Katsu I presume." The large man nodded. "If by chance Jo wasn't able to stop the explosion, what are you going to do?"

Officer Katsu thought about it. "I guess we have no choice but to put faith in him and Takane."

Sei nodded. She was about to say something but was interrupted.

"12 minutes left." showed up on the screen.

Amy walked over to the large police man. "Mister officer can I borrow something from you?"

The police looked at Amy confused. "Sure, if I have it."

Amy grinned cheekily at the police man. "Don't worry, you definitely have it."

Lava groaned in pain. "Damn it." she hissed.

Jo was standing in front of Lava with a frown. "I don't want to hurt you… more then I already did."

Jo narrowed her eyes and rolled away. Lava looked confused at this act until a bullet was shot where Jo was 2 seconds ago.

The blonde woman cursed. 'I almost had him.'

Lava shook her head .'That woman is useless.' Lava had a brilliant idea.

She started walking towards the blonde woman. The blonde looked at Lava confused, "what are you doing?" Lava grabbed the woman by her neck and lifted her up.

Jo looked alarmed at this act. 'Aren't they allies?' "Lava leave her alone!"

Lava turned to Jo with a smirk.

"Aww, what's wrong Jo? Sucks to be the hero, doesn't it?"

Jo's eyes narrowed. 'What do I do?'

**Well here is what I managed to do. Merry Christmas people.**

**P.S I hijacked my friend's computer and wrote this. Yea I'm still in France it's so shiny in here. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Back people and Princy is here to be kick ass! **

"BIG BROTHER!"

Lava looked confused. "What the-?"

She and Jo looked down from the roof to see Amy carrying a speaker. "KICK HER ASS!"

Lava stood there dumbfounded. Jo took this chance and made a grab for the blonde woman.

Lava saw this from the corner of her eye and smirked. She jumped away from Jo's assault and ran head first to the satellite.

Jo didn't know whether to laugh or save the blonde, so she decided to do both. She saved the blonde and broke down laughing.

The blonde woman looked at Jo surprised. "Why did you-?"

Lava's anger increased tenfold she ran towards Jo and punched the blonde woman who clashed to a pillar.

Jo stood up. "What was that for?"

Lava turned to Jo with pure anger in her eyes. "I'll kill you!"

Jo looked at Lava confused. "What's with the sudden change?"

Lava breathed in hard. 'I can't beat her in a fair fight.' Lava then smirked, 'So I'll just have to play dirty.'

"Awww poor little Jo finally grew up." Lava said.

Jo looked at Lava confused. "What?"

"Little Jo who always got attention because she was special!"

Jo's eyes widened and she held her head in pain. "Ugh!"

In her mind she saw a picture of herself when she was five. She had long hair.

Jo was confused. 'My head hurts and now pictures?'

Lava took the chance and delivered a fury of punches to Jo's abdomen.

"Little Jo who was able to feel many emotions."

Jo was clutching her head now. She saw the same girl crying in one image then laughing in another.

Lava launched at Jo with a punch to the jaw followed by a punch to the stomach. The impact made Jo crash into the nearby wall, She held on to her head it felt wet.

Now Lava was smirking at Jo who was standing up looking dazed.

Lava's eyes narrowed at a certain memory. "The same little fuck who used to prank me all the time…"

Jo could have sworn she saw a picture of her younger self stuffing a spider in someone's pants.

"The same little Jo who got rejected by her so called 'love of her life', Experiment 79. Or should I say-"

Jo's eyes widened as she felt pain burn into her mind. She glared at Lava and ran at her.

Lava looked at Jo with a smirk. "Aww look at you! Just like when we were kids. You were always the first to jump into action." Lava's smirk turned to a frown when she saw Jo stop.

"5 minutes left."

Jo turned to Lava with a crazy grin. "I'm not gonna hold back anymore."

Lava's eyes widened as she saw Jo disappear. "Ready or not, here I come!"

BAM!

Amy was shouting at the speaker. "Work you piece of crap!"

Meg looked at Amy bored. "it's not gonna answer you or work, you know."

Amy held the speaker to her mouth. "IT WILL!" and it worked.

Amy looked at the speaker with a grin. "For a medieval device you sure are loud."

Officer Katsu coughed. "It's not that old."

Amy ignored him per usual.

"2 Minutes left"

Everyone was growing wary and scared.

Amy held the speaker up. "BIG BROTHER! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GIVE US A SIGN."

Kyohei just stepped out of the trailer. "What's going on her-?"

A satellite was thrown from the building in front of Kyohei.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Amy blinked. "BIG BROTHER IS OK!" Everyone cheered.

Jo was on the roof stretching a bit when she heard Amy. She threw the satellite.

She then turned to look around the roof, which looked like a complete mess.

Jo laughed inwardly. "Guess I really did a number on this place."

"30 seconds"

Jo's eyes shot out to the device. She quickly ran to it

"BIG BROTHER! TO DEACTIVATE THE BOMB YOU HAVE TO MIX THE WIRES UP!"

Jo opened the bomb to see many wires. 'Holy crap!' she sweat dropped.

The old scientist came on the screen. "This is my favorite part! Everyone, lets watch."

He then showed a live video of Jo opening the bomb's case.

…

"BIG BROTHER, WHY ARENT YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT" shouted the scientist.

"10 seconds left."

The scientist grinned. "Good luck."

Jo was frantically switching the wire parts with no success.

"5 seconds left."

"BIG BROTHER DO SOMETHING!"

Jo was in hysterics. "I'm going mad!"

"BIG BROTHER, SWITCH RED WITH BLUE!"

"3 seconds left"

Jo looked at the bomb with a grin. "You're going down, bitch!"

Jo stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"2 seconds left."

"BIG BROTHER, SWICH GREEN WITH YELLOW!"

Jo's grin widened as she shouted a battle cry. She smashed her arm into the machine.

"Device deactivated."

…

"OR YOU COULD DO THAT!" shouted Amy.

Everyone was celebrating and cheering.

Jo sat on the floor with a sigh of relief. 'Thank god that's over.' She heard a cracking noise behind her. So naturally she looked behind her.

She looked behind her to see a pillar was falling on the blonde woman.

The blonde woman looked dazed and didn't bother to move. She laughed bitterly. 'I guess I deserve this.'

She closed her eyes, waiting for impact… None came. She opened her eyes to see Jo holding the pillar.

"This... thing ... is... HEAVY!" Jo said as she threw the pillar to the other side of the building.

The blonde woman looked at Jo in amazement. She turned her face away from Jo. "Why would you save someone like me?"

Jo turned to the blonde. "Because… you're a friend." Jo grinned. "Now let's get out of here."

The blonde looked away from Jo again. "Sorry but I'm injured. I can't move."

Jo grinned. "No problem." she turned around and squatted down. "Piggyback ride."

The blonde woman shook her head but obliged either way.

Jo turned to look at the large amount of rubble in the south part of the roof. 'I hope to never see you again… Lava.'

'I wonder how she knew me' Jo then shook her head. "that's the past this is now"

Jo made a horse noise and ran down the stairs. She then stopped. "Excuse me for a minute." She said as she carefully placed the blonde woman on the ground. Jo ran to one of the rooms. After two minutes she came back with… her pants!

"I feel at home!" Jo then carried the woman and ran downstairs.

Takane didn't know how but she was able to crawl from level 36 to level 50.

She then heard horse noises. "What the-?"

Jo was running towards her. "TAKANE!" she shouted.

Takane was ticked off. 'How much energy does that animal have?' "SHUT UP! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Jo stopped in front of Takane. "Howdy partner!"

Takane's eye twitched. "You better not be making fun of my accent." Takane said in a threatening tone.

Jo laughed nervously. "Anyway let's get out of here."

Takane glared at Jo. "Should I crawl all the way downstairs?" she asked sarcastically.

Jo got into her thinking pose. She got an idea she and grinned at Takane.

Takane didn't like that grin one bit. Jo bent down and carried Takane bridal style.

Takane blushed then started to struggle. "Let me down you over grown gorilla."

Jo pouted. "I'm not a gorilla." she said as she started to walk.

The blonde woman smiled, "if you were a gorilla you would be a sexy one."

Takane looked at the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde woman smirked at Takane. "This is my ride too you know."

And they started shouting things at each other. Jo couldn't help but think fondly, 'It's like we're all a part of a family.'

They were on the 44th floor when they started hearing cracking. Jo suddenly stopped.

Takane looked at Jo confused "why'd you stop?"

Jo looked at them nervously. "Look down." Takane and the blonde woman both looked down. Their jaws dropped. All the stairs were gone.

Jo laughed nervously. The floor beneath them was full of cracks.

"What are you standing around for? RUN!" shouted Takane.

And Jo ran for her life. All the floors cracking and the stairs were breaking until they reached floor 60. That floor had nothing there. The stairs were long gone.

"What do we do?" Takane asked nervously.

Jo looked around frantically. "I don't know what to do. I overexerted my brain."

Takane looked at Jo with a smirk, "You have a brain?"

Jo was about to retort until she felt the floor getting weaker. She then got an idea.

"I have an idea but I didn't use my brain so hopefully it will work."

Takane rolled her eyes. "Oh great! With your brain the chances were slim. What's gonna happen now that your relying on you animal instincts."

"Takane reach for my guns." Jo said.

Takane looked at Jo oddly but obliged. She handed them over to Jo.

Jo looked at her babies with a smile. Her smile turned to a wild grin. She looked at the nearby wall and blasted all out.

The wall fell off.

Jo looked at them with a smile "I hope no one here is afraid of heights."

Takane glared at Jo "Don't you dare."

Jo pouted. "Why not?"

"We're on the 60th fucking floor and you're asking me why we shouldn't jump?"

"Yeah."

The blonde woman was saying something. "We're screwed." She muttered.

"Well ladies, hold on tight." Jo said as she started to sprint to the 'exit'.

Meg was walking around impatiently. "Where are they?"

They saw a wall fall off from one of the highest floors.

Sei raised her eyebrow at this. "What's going on?"

They then saw a figure jump out from the hole.

Everyone looked on in horror as Jo Jumped.

Amy dropped the speaker in surprise.

Leo's mouth was wide open.

Meg's eyes widened. "Is that… is that BATMAN?"

Amy shook her head. 'She needs help' she thought.

"JOOOO! IF WE SURVIVE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Takane shouted as she grabbed Jo's neck. The blonde woman was grabbing onto Jo's stomach.

"Cant breath" Jo squeaked out.

The floor was coming closer to them. Jo's eyes were determined. 'We'll make it out fine.'

BAM!

Everyone was amazed at what they saw. Jo was standing there with a goofy grin and Takane was in her arms and the blonde woman was behind clutching onto her back. Both of them were holding onto her for dear life.

Officer Katsu was the first to react. He ran over to Jo shouting "Takane!"

Jo walked over to Officer Katsu and handed Takane over to him.

"Thank you." Officer Katsu said with gratitude.

"No problem." Jo walked away.

"Wait!" Jo turned to see Takane was calling out to her. "You leaving?" Jo nodded. "Do you plan on coming around anytime soon?" Takane asked.

"Hopefully, I'll never come back."

Jo then walked over to the trailer. She dropped the blonde haired woman in one of the seats.

Sei walked over to Takane. "Don't worry. Jo won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Takane looked at Sei questioningly.

HONK!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO FUEL?" Jo shouted.

Everyone laughed.

Takane smiled at the trailer. 'He really is an idiot.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update in awhile, I have exams… but who cares I'm gonna fail them anyway. You'll have to excuse my bad grammar and spelling because my beta reader isn't available, so in advance I apologize!**

The scientist looked at the screen blankly, a woman walked up to the scientist "… you knew Jo would win"

The old scientist nodded his head "it's a fact that her abilities would have surpassed Lava's long ago."

"then why did you send her?"

The old man sighed "I didn't send her, she volunteered to go." the scientist couldn't help but laugh "I bet she misses her best friend."

The woman still in the shadows looked confused "really I thought Lava hated Jo" 'especially since Jo used to fill Lava's lunch with mud.'

The old scientist only laughed "oh those two were definitely friends, I still remember the time Lava tried strangling Jo because she kept calling her boobs monster"

The old scientists smile saddened, his eyes shifted to the woman "…do you miss her?"

The woman walked away without answering.

Jo was sitting bored on the trailer with Amy on her lap. Sei and Leo were standing by officer Katsu who was ready to make an announcement, Kyohei was somewhere in the crowd, Takane was taken to the hospital and the blonde woman was inside the trailer.

"I Officer Katsu am here to announce congratulations to our hero!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Jo sighed "I am so bored." Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"well maybe you should try to enjoy yourself." Meg came walking towards them with ice cream, she handed one over to Jo.

Amy's ice cream senses were tingling she turned to Jo and gave her the puppy dog eyes, Jo chuckled and gave Amy her ice cream.

"this tower is living proof that our hero has vanquished the enemies."

The crowd sheered louder, Jo looked at them all blankly. Meg elbowed Jo "try to have fun, smile or laugh." Jo looked at Meg blankly "this is hopeless." she sighed.

Amy turned to Meg with a smug look "ok I bet you that I can make Jo laugh in the next five minutes if I win she takes me out if you win she takes you out."

Megs eyes light up "Deal!" she shouted.

Jo looked at them both confused "don't I have a say in this?"

Both girls looked gave her a look "pfft of course not."

"I think I lost my dignity and pride in one blow" Jo muttered.

"This tower is a monument that reminds us of his deeds give a hand to Jo" and the crowd went wild.

Jo face palmed "it's her deeds not his deeds." Jo grumbled "and why the hell is this tower still standing fall you stupid building."

"Jo stop talking to buildings like that even they have feelings you know." Meg said to Jo sternly.

Jo blinked and looked at Meg "are you serious?" she whispered.

"we shall call this the Jo tower" the crowd were having a party.

Jo's eyes opened as she heard movement … it was coming from the building?

Meg looked at Amy with a smug smile "looks like I win."

Amy pouted "but there's still … 15 seconds left."

Jo's eyes narrowed at the building 'the sound isn't human its-'

Suddenly they heard the building moving and it fell.

…awkward silence that is until someone broke it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jo couldn't stop laughing "Oh God" and she continued laughing.

Officer Katsu turned to the crowd "…forget everything I said this land will soon be turned into an amusement park called: JO PARK!" he shouted into the mike.

The crowd and the children were cheering.

Jo on the other hand was grumbling "fuck."

Amy grabbed onto Jo "big brother look at the bright side you're going to hang out with me" Amy exclaimed.

Jo's eyes warmed up, "sorry to disturb your incest moment, but we have a mission and I would appreciate your help Jo." Sei said as she and Leo walked over to them.

Jo stood up and jumped off the trailer she then mock saluted "yes Ma'am."

Sei shook her head "I don't care at this point." she then looked at Meg who came down and nodded her head "there have been suspicious activities in the St. Lucian Academy and I want you to look into it." she then turned to Meg "Meg this is where you come in you will go there and investigate."

Jo looked excited "do you want me to go with her?"

Sei looked uncomfortable and Leo was trying his best not to laugh "how can I say this?" Sei then sighed and looked at Jo determined "this is an all girls school."

Jo looked confused "So?"

Amy caught on and couldn't stop laughing; Kyohei had the decency to try to hold back his laughter … which failed

Sei looked at Jo blankly "Jo if you went there they would think you were a cross dressing pervert."

Jo got down on her knees "I give up! Are you happy God?" she shouted as she looked up.

Amy walked over to her big brother "knowing your luck, the answer is yes"

Sei looked at them annoyed "you two are causing a scene." sure enough people were gathering around them.

Jo immediately stood up "that's it I had enough!" she shouted she turned to the crowd who were very curious, she walked closer to them then shouted "everyone look at me I am a boy! As in the opposite gender, a Male! I have a penis in my pants!"

Jo who was hoping the crowd to define her as a girl got a completely different answer all the girls were squealing … even some guys, "did you hear him? He wants to flirt with us."

Jo blinked at them "umm no I was kind of hoping you would notice that I'm a gi-"

Another girl squealed "did you hear him he asked for our numbers?"

Jo looked at them surprised "wait I didn't say that-"

"He said he was single."

"I didn't say that!" Jo shouted

"Look he's even giving us lustful looks."

Jo completely confused "wha?"

One of the girls looked at Jo then giggled and turned to whisper to her friend's which was loud "he asked us if we wanted to see his Penis!"

Jo's eye twitched "they only heard that part." she grumbled "… and they still got it wrong!" Jo growled

All the girls oohed "he looks like the aggressive type." "what no way?" "I bet he's a professional!" they chattered.

One of the girls walked up to an emo looking Jo "excuse me sir?" she asked she then turned to see her friends who were cheering her on, she had a big blush on her face "do you really want to show us your Penis?"

Jo looked at them with a glare.

As if having super hearing skills the blonde woman inside the trailer heard the question, she jumped off the trailer "I want to see it!" she shouted … she forgot she was injured and fell face first on the ground

Sei looked at the blonde bored "you do not exist." she said blankly and turned back to the 'show' "I wish I had pop corn."

Kyohei who had somehow conveniently got popcorn gave some to everyone.

Meg on the other hand looked like she was going to kill someone, more specifically Jo "how dare he not tell me all this and he never offered to show me his Penis"

Amy looked at Meg amused "the correct wording is 'she' and the ending should be Vagina not penis"

Meg looked at Amy confused "so Jo's a girl?" she asked in surprise.

Sei shook her head "I'm starting to feel sorry for Jo." but a thoughtful look passed her face "but then again this is revenge for what she and that emo machine did to my trailer."

"Listen Woman" everyone turned their attention back to the show "I have no interest in you do you understand? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

The girl nodded and walked back to her friends, they all burst out laughing then winked at Jo as they walked away. Jo sighed in relief, until the same girl came back and gave her a note.

Jo confused looked at the note she then opened it and to her surprise there were 5 sets of numbers, before Jo could process this information the number was torn from her hand and met the garbage by none other than our fiery headed Meg.

"what was that about?" Meg hissed

Jo now feeling chills going through her body decided to try sweet talking her way out of this. "What was what about?" because playing dumb will always work… not.

"oh so you think your funny all of a sudden, well from now on your… your… JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

Jo looked at Meg confused "why would I jump off a cliff?"

"ugh" Meg said annoyed as she went on the trailer not before stepping on the blonde woman on the floor.

Jo looked at the trailer worried "Meg wait" she shouted as she ran in the trailer… also stepping on the blonde woman in the process, followed by Amy's skipping Leo's walking and Sei's stomping.

Kyohei sighed and leaned down to the blonde woman "are you alright?" he asked while picking her up.

"JO?" the woman shouted, Kyohei dropped her "yep she's fine." he said and walked in the trailer.

"Meg! Please open the door!" no answer "I want to talk!" still no answer, Amy giggled and walked over to Jo and whispered something in her ear Jo looked at the door determined "I Love you?"

The door opened and Jo was dragged in and the door was locked you could hear a lot of muffling and struggling from the other room. The door opened revealing a horrified looking Jo with lipstick marks all over her face and a satisfied Meg right beside her.

Sei coughed to get their attention "ok since everyone is here and not distracted" she gave Meg a look who smiled at her and waved "Meg you are going to transfer there tomorrow" Meg mock saluted. Sei sighed and looked towards Jo "Jo you will go as Meg's boyfriend."

Jo started sulking in the corner, Amy looked at Sei confused "I thought you said it's an all girl's school, how can Jo get in?"

Sei smirked "the answer is easy on the first day you wouldn't really expect a bunch of spoiled girls to bring their own bags to the dorm would you?"

Amy and Sei looked at Jo's direction with smirks on their face. Jo feeling someone was looking at her turned to see two devils looking at her 'why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

The next day…

"Why does it feel like I'm dealing with slavery here?"

"Shut up and work slave"

"You just called me a slave!"

Sei looked at Amy and Jo annoyed "Amy stop calling the slave a slave" she then turned her attention to Jo "Hey slave did I tell you to stop working?"

Jo grumbled under her breath as she continued carrying tons of bags "why are there so many?" she questioned "and why are they so heavy?"

Amy giggled "because some of them are mine, I'm transferring to this school to!"

Jo looked at the bags blankly "I'm guessing you stuffed your machines in here?" she asked sarcastically.

Amy looked at Jo with sparkling eyes "how did you guess?"

Jo looked at Amy alarmed "you seriously stuffed your machines in here?"

Amy nodded her head with a grin "come on you have to carry my stuff to my room first then to Meg's room" she grabbed Jo's hand and ran to the front of the school. Jo groaned somehow having a very bad feeling about this.

Jo tried distracting herself 'look at the bright side, try looking at the bright side.'

Amy who was ahead of Jo called out to her "Big brother after you're done with those bring the others!"

"Fuck my life." Jo grumbled.

**I'm sure you guys remember the school right? Let's just say I have my own twist.**


	11. Chapter 11 OmakeParody

**For God's sake I am difinitly going to regret doing this… People who are reading this, this is a parody not part of my story do you understand? it has absolutely nothing to do with my story but my friend thought it would be funny if I wrote this down in my story.**

**Remember this is a parody has nothing to do with my story… I'm regretting it already.**

Lava was ready to punch Jo in the face and Jo didn't know how to dodge. So she did the most logical thing to do she threw her shirt off… because that is the most logical thing to do when your fighting.

The blonde woman who was watching the fight dropped her snipper "OMG! Jo is a girl"

Jo looked at the blonde woman and at Lava "that's right I'm a girl and I have something else hiding in my pants"

The blonde woman blinked "a penis?"

Jo winked at the woman "why don't you try to find out."

Lava walked over to Jo and wrapped her arms around her "you're not going to ignore me are you?"

Jo smirked at Lava "threesome?"

Lust was all over Lava's eyes "Hell yeah."

This scene is censored because you are all perverts.

The blonde woman was panting a lot "that… was… amazing"

Lava too was panting "I know, with most people I have sex with I have to pretend I enjoy it but I went all out"

Jo was standing over them with a smile (**guess we know who the Seme is huh?)** "I know I'm amazing"

Jo then walked over to the bomb "so how do you turn this thing off?"

… Lava and the blonde woman's eyes widened "HOLY SH-"

The bomb went off.

**Remember this is a Parody…I feel miserable. Should I take it off or keep it? Oh yeah I'm starting on my next 'Real' Chapter. So is it a win-win situation?**

**No Jo does not have a penis. If you hate the story please don't hurt me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the chapter from before, so to show you how sincerely sorry I am I wrote this one faster than I normally do. Hope it's not rushed. Enjoy.**

Jo grumbled as she carried the bags to the school's top floor. "Why do the elementary students have the top floor?"

Amy looked at the map of the school. She turned it around then laughed sheepishly.

Jo looked at Amy confused. "What's wrong Amy?" She was relieved they had finally reached the top floor.

Amy looked at Jo with a smile. "Well, you see… I was looking at the map upside down, so…"

Dread was written all over Jo's face. "We have to go back to the bottom floor, don't we?"

Amy nodded her head and started skipping down the stairs. "She's enjoying this way too much." Jo shook her head and started down the stairs right behind Amy.

Meg was wondering around with sparkles in her eyes. "This place is so big and amazing! I can't believe I'm going to be studying here." Then her eyes darkened. "Oh yeah… this means Jo can't get in."

Meg could have sworn she heard Amy's laughing and Jo's grunting, but decided she was being delusional. "I mean, come on. This is one of the top floors; they should be in the bottom floor." … even Meg knew.

"Um... excuse me?" Meg turned around to see a girl with light blue hair. "Are you new here?"

Meg nodded and smile. "Yep. The name's Meg. Nice to meet you."

The girl rubbed her arm shyly. "It's nice to meet you Meg. My name is-"

"KYAAAA!" "OMG! He is sooo hot!" "Look at his hot sweaty body!"

Things clicked in Meg's head. 'Could it be Jo? Nah, she's with Amy so there's no wa-'

"Aww, are you helping your cute little sister?" "He is so hot and considerate." "I wonder if he's single?"

At those words Meg ran down the stairs. The blue haired girl right behind her.

The sight in front of them was… interesting to say the least. Amy was cowering behind Jo, who was now luggage free but she was sweating a lot. They were surrounded by a mob of girls.

Jo was struggling. "Uh… you see… umm…"

All the girls squealed when they heard that. "He's the shy type!" They all giggled and got closer to them.

Meg was thinking things through. "Hmm… I could go there and help Jo but that would make me public enemy number one, so… she's on her own." Meg said and walked away.

"What is going on here?" All the girls including Amy, Meg and Jo turned to the source of the voice. A girl with golden blonde hair came walking towards Amy and Jo.

Amy gulped. "Big brother," she whispered gaining Jo's attention. "That girl that's coming this way is Angelique. She's the daughter of the owner of this school."

Jo gulped. "Do you think she's going to kick us out?"

The girl Angelique stood in front of them. "Are you the ones who are causing the disruption in the school?"

Before Amy could say anything, Jo stood in front of her in a defensive way. "I apologize for causing disruptions in your school, but please do not involve my little sister in this."

All the girls squealed. "He is such a good older brother." "I wish he was my older brother… or lover." "I know right?"

Angelique was indifferent about the situation, but you could see a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Do not worry; you are not in trouble. I just wished to inquire information about the ruckus I heard." She then raised her hand slowly and slightly. The girls started whispering.

Jo looked at the hand with a questioning look. Amy elbowed Jo. "Big brother, this is the part where you kiss her hand."

Jo looked at Amy confused. "Why should I?" "Just do it." Amy said and pushed Jo.

Jo awkwardly kneeled on the ground and took Angelique's hand and kissed it.

Angelique was blushing slightly and smiled awkwardly. "I was expecting a hand shake."

Jo glared at Amy, who in turn stuck her tongue out.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Angelique said as she walked away.

Jo looked at the crowd, which looked like it had no intention of dispersing. In the middle of the crowd she saw Meg glaring at her. Meg took her thumb, then crossed it across her neck. The 'You Are Dead' sign.

Jo gulped. Knowing your death is close is not a very enjoyable feeling. Amy tugged at Jo's jacket. "Come on big brother; you still have many things to carry." Jo followed Amy in a gloomy mood.

"Um, Meg?" Meg shot her attention back to the blue haired girl.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Meg said cheerfully. She and the girl started walking and talking.

"Finally." Jo panted as she lay on the ground. It isn't easy running away from a bunch of women that stalk you like hounds. It's even harder when carrying all of Amy's luggage.

Amy giggled and jumped on top of Jo. "Big brother must be really tired." Jo just nodded. "But big brother can't rest." Jo started whining. "Because the stalkers are right around the corner."

"Oh my god! He really is here." "Let's rape him!" Jo's eyes widened as she ran away. Amy just shrugged and closed her door. 'Time to unpack.'

Sei was standing in the reception area. 'I could have sworn I told Jo to meet me here when she's done.'

"Did you see him?" "Yeah, that hot guy…" Sei ignored the gossiping girls until she heard an interesting part. "That silver haired boy was definitely something to look at." "Yeah, but too bad he's too busy running away from a mob of girls."

Sei could feel her annoyance catching up. 'This is going to be a long wait, isn't it?' She took a seat and decided it was best to get comfortable for the wait.

"Where did he go?" "That way!" The girls ran off.

Jo poked her head out of the room. She finally breathed out. "Finally." She slumped against the wall. "Let's see… what do I have to do now?" a light bulb lit up on top of her head. "I have to carry Meg's stuff now." Jo started sneaking down the hallway.

"Um… what are you doing?" Jo froze and slowly turned her head to see a girl with long brunette hair in a side ponytail. Blue eyes stared at her in confusion.

Jo sensing this woman as safe calmed down "I'm trying to get out of here without getting caught by the mob of girls"

The girl chuckled. "So you're in hiding?" Jo nodded her head. "I guess we're in the same boat. I'm hiding from a few people. Or one of them to be specific" the girl pointed to the fire exit. "That door will lead to the school gates."

Jo ran over to the fire exit. Not before stopping and thanking the girl of course. "I'm Jo. What's your name?" Jo asked curiously.

"Nyahahaha nice to meet you Jo, my name is-" "THERE YOU ARE!" the brunette froze at the sound of loud voice. Jo looked past the brunette to see a girl with long blonde hair and shining red eyes panting at the end of the hallway. "I finally found you!"

The burnet immediately bolted to the fire exit. The blonde was in hot pursuit. "Stay away from me you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm your lover."

"Stalker!"

"Lover!"

Jo blinked, confused. "What was that?" she shrugged and used the fire exit like instructed.

Meg and the blue haired girl who introduced herself as Yoko were walking around the school. They ran into Jo who was carrying Meg's luggage. "Finally you made it with the luggage Jo. I thought you were traveling around the world on a turtle! Hurry up and follow us." Meg said leading the way.

Yoko looked at Jo who nodded at Meg's order and followed her. "Meg, you know him?"

Meg looked at Yoko with a smile. "Yeah, I will introduce you." Meg stopped and turned to Jo, who was still walking and struggling with the luggage. "Jo, stop fooling around!"

Yoko felt sympathy for Jo but just watched on.

"Yoko, this is MY boyfriend Jo. Jo, this is my new friend Yoko." Yoko waved to Jo, a blush on her cheeks.

Jo nodded her head to Yoko. She then turned her attention to Meg. "But Meg I'm a gi-" Before Jo could say anything she was tackled to the ground by none other than Amy

"Big brother!" she chirped. She looked at the fallen luggage and tsked. "Big brother," she said disappointedly. "you can't slack off like this. What type of slave do you think you are? Huh? You don't get any special treatment. Back to work!" Amy said.

Jo grumbled and stood up.

"Guys, wait up!" They all turned their attention to Kyohei, who was carrying a bag. "Jo you forgot to take this bag." he said as he threw into Jo's already full arms.

Jo glared at him but was interrupted by Meg's pulling. "Come on Jo; it's not your day off."

Amy piped in. "Yeah, no rest for the innocent."

"I feel like a slave." Jo grumbled. She turned to Amy. "Isn't it supposed to be 'no rest for the wicked'?"

Amy shrugged. "Close enough." Amy looked at Kyohei. "Why are you here?"

"I was lonely there all on my own." Kyohei answered with a smile.

Just then, they heard running. They looked ahead of them to see a brunette with long hair. Jo recognized her as the girl from before. "Why are you still running?" Jo asked.

The girl ran towards the group, panting. "I… think… I lost… her."

"Guess… again… sweet heart," The brunette froze. The blonde was right behind her, panting like crazy but with a triumphant grin on her face.

The brunette broke into a run again. She brushed against Kyohei slightly. "Sorry." she apologized.

Kyohei blinked. "Oh, it's ok-"

Kyohei was shoved to the floor. "Move pussy!" The blonde shouted and glared at Kyohei. She then ran after the brunette. "Stop following me!" "Not until you love me!"

The group blinked. "What was that?" Amy asked. Everyone shrugged in response. Amy skipped over to Kyohei. "What's wrong Kyohei?"

Kyohei turned to Amy shivering. "I think I pissed my pants at how scary the blonde was." Kyohei stood up and ran towards the trailer.

"Hahahahaha…" They all turned to see a girl on a wheel chair laughing. "That isn't the first time she scared someone out of the school." the girl commented with a smile.

"We keep meeting weirder people by the minute." Meg commented. Everyone nodded.

"Oh don't worry." The girl chirped. "There are still many weird people in this school." The girl then rolled away.

Jo looked on glumly. "Why do I have a feeling that what she said is true."

"Who cares? Jo stop slacking off. You have to take all the bags to your mistress's chamber." Amy said cheekily. Jo sighed and followed Meg, who was running up the stairs.

"We made it!" Amy cheered. Jo dropped all the bags on the bed and plopped down on the floor. "Aww… the slave wants to rest." Amy said as she plopped down on the ground next to Jo.

Meg looked at Jo with a blush on her face. Yoko saw that. 'She must really love him.' she thought innocently.

But what was really happening in Meg's head? Well… it went something like this:

Censored! Censored! Censored! And some more censored!

"Did you enjoy that?" imaginary Jo said with a smirk. While on top of Meg.

Meg nodded tired.

"Meg, there's something I need to tell you." Jo got closer to Meg. "Meg… I…"

Meg eagerly listened. "I… I… Meg, if you don't wake up you're going to drool all over the floor."

Meg opened her eyes and sure enough Jo was on top of her with a smile on her face. "Come on Meg, you going to drool all over the floor. It's gonna flood if you keep it up."

Although Jo said it as a joke, everyone knew it was best not to say that to a girl. Amy looked away not wanting to see the blood. Yoko was hiding in the bathroom.

Jo - not knowing her error- kept the smile on her face. Meg's glare caught Jo by surprise. 'Did I do something wrong?' Jo wondered.

SLAP!

Jo looked confused "what the-?"

BAM!

"I don't want to see you ever again, you pervert!" Meg shouted while she slammed the door.

Jo sat confused on the hallway floor, wondering one thing, "did I do something wrong?"

**Hope you enjoyed it guys!**

**There is a way for me to write the story and post it by the end of the week or sooner, only if you answer this question. I'll dedicate the chapter to whoever answers it correctly.**

**Who were the blonde and the brunette in the story? If you answer it correctly, I'll stop being a lazy ass and write.**

**Here's the description:**

**The Brunette has long hair tied in a side ponytail and shiny blue eyes.**

**The Blonde has long hair and red eyes. Uses lightning power. **

**Here are the hints.**

**Hint 1: **Theyare both from the same anime (not Burst Angel).

**Hint 2: **They are both the main characters of said anime.

**Hint 3: **They used to be rivals but are now best friends.

**Hint 4: **They both use magic (in their own anime of course).

**Hint 5: **Get a clue.


	13. Chapter 13

**I dedicate this chapter to RedCoat97 for answering the question correctly. Yes the correct answer is Nanoha and Fate from Magical girl lyrical Nanoha. Speaking of Nanoha and Fate they are gonna keep running around the school.**

Jo was staring at the locked door still in surprise. "I wonder what happened?" She shrugged it off and started walking towards the exit. "I can finally get out of here with no trouble."

"Oh my God! It's him." "He's here?" "Let's chase him!"

Jo smashed her head against the wall. "God, I hate this." She grumbled and dashed to the nearest exit. Which happened to be an open room right around the corner.

She ran to the room and closed the door panting. 'Lava is nothing compared to these girls.' "Uh… Jo?"

Jo turned to the source of the noise to see the brunette and the girl on the wheel chair were looking at her questioningly. Realization hit the brunette. "Nyahahaha your running away from the girls, aren't you?" She asked amused.

The girl on the wheel chair looked at the brunette. "How come you didn't introduce me?" she whined.

The brunette looked at the girl, apology written all over her face. "Sorry about that. Nyahaha. Jo this is Hayate. Hayate this is Jo… who is currently hiding from her stalkers."

Hayate looked at the brunette with a smirk. "Sounds familiar to me." she shook her head. She then turned to Jo. "So what are you doing here? As in, in this school?"

"Oh, I'm here because of my…" Jo had a confused look to her face. 'Is Meg my girlfriend?'

Hayate smirked. "Ooh. You're here for your girlfriend… I can sense it!"

Jo was now starting to feel uncomfortable about Hayate's smile. "Right. I should probably go… Oh, by the way I was never able to catch your name." Jo said to the brunette.

The girl scratched the back of her head. "Nyahaha. My name is-"

"NANOHA!"

Nanoha froze when she heard the shout. "Damn it!" she cursed and hid under the bed.

"Nanoha! My Love! If you're in there, give me a sign!" The shout was soon followed by loud banging on the door. "I'll open this door by force with my bare hands if I have to!"

Hayate giggled. "Your stalker is here Nanoha. What should I do?" she said in a slightly loud voice.

The banging on the door stopped. "Nanoha! You are in there, aren't you my love? Why don't you answer?" Before anyone could reply, the voice said. "Oh, I get it! You want me to come to you! Well, guess what? It's working!" More loud banging followed.

Nanoha looked for an escape route. Jo just looked at the situation calmly. "What if you stay under the bed and Hayate can tell whoever is raising hell out there that you're not here?"

Hayate pouted. "But that's no fun!" She turned to the door and started rolling towards it. Hayate gave a quick glance back, and sure enough there was no trace of Nanoha. She nodded her head in approval then opened the door.

The blonde was outside the door. She looked at Hayate with a smile. "Hi there Hayate. How are you? Great, that's wonderful! Where is Nanoha?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry Fate but she's not here at the moment." Hayate said with a smile.

Fate frowned. "But my Intel said that Nanoha is going to be living her. They're never wrong." Fate grumbled.

Hayate sweat dropped. 'She's a bigger stalker then I thought she was.' "Nope, she's not here. I was just talking to my new friend Jo." Hayate said

Fate turned to Jo and narrowed her eyes. "You…" she said and walked towards Jo. "Nice to meet you!" Fate chirped.

Jo smiled back and they both shook hands. Fate sighed. "Well… I should be going since Nanoha ain't here. Who knows, God might be on my side and we'll meet!" Fate walked over to a cabinet labeled. 'Nanoha's clothes' and took a piece of cloth that looked suspiciously like underwear.

When Fate walked out, Jo could have sworn she heard Fate say, "I'll keep you hostage." to the underwear.

Jo heard shuffling and sure enough Nanoha came out from hiding. "That was close." she sighed.

Jo looked at the clock and froze. 'Fuck my inexperienced life!' "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Nanoha and Hayate." Jo said as she rushed out of the room.

"Nyahahaha, it was nice meeting you too Jo." Nanoha said before closing the door.

Just as Jo started running towards the fire exit, she saw something yellow pass her. "NANOHA! I heard her cute giggling coming from here." followed by Hayate's laughing as more door banging followed.

Jo shook her head. 'They're… a lively bunch.' She finally made it to the reception. "Finally, you decided to show up." Jo looked to see an annoyed Sei standing looking ticked off.

Jo raised her hand in a defensive pose. "Hey, in my defense… girls are scary." Jo shivered at the thought of the mob of girls.

Sei gave up on being mad at Jo and started to walk away. She was followed by a suspicious Jo. 'She's not mad at me? Something is wrong.'

'Just because I'm not mad at Jo it doesn't mean I won't get revenge.' A smirk appeared on Sei's face, confirming Jo's suspicions.

Sei stopped in front of the trailer and slowly turned her head towards Jo. "Jo, I have a favor to ask of you." the smile on Sei's face was too scary to describe. Jo just nodded her head. She could have sworn she saw Sei's smile turned to a smirk for a split second.

Jo gulped. 'She's not thinking anything bad, is she?' … Nah.

If only Jo knew.

Two hours later…

Takane was walking around town - or should I say limping? Although the gunshot on her leg wasn't severe, she now had to wear a cast on her leg for three days. "I'm going crazy wearing this for two hours." Takane grumbled.

'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…' and her mind went to the time when she saw flowers on her bedside sent to her from Jo. She blushed at the thought. 'Does that mean he lov-' Takane shook the thought out of her head.

'Stop thinking of Jo!' "I should be more worried about my motorcycle." she grumbled.

"Oh my God! Look at that." "He is so hot." "Is he a new fighter in the D.D.D?"

Takane usually ignored girls and their gossip but they were talking about the D.D.D right now so there is no way she can ignore that.

Takane limped over to them. "Who's a new fighter in the D.D.D?" Takane asked excitedly. 'This will take my mind off of Jo.'

The girls turned to Takane, excitement filled their faces. "That guy." they pointed to a poster.

Takane -finally happy something will distract her of her thoughts towards Jo- looked at the poster… Her face turned an unhealthy pale shade.

There on the poster was a picture of none other than Jo smirking at the camera with her desert eagles out, one of them pointing at the camera; the other one was pointed at her head. Her red eyes were slightly narrowed and amusement filled her eyes.

Written on the poster was: "The new hero of Osaka vs. all the forces of evil. Who will survive?" Takane read aloud. All the girls giggled.

"We have to go there." "What? I thought you hated the D.D.D?" "Like, hello? Hot guy fighting! Is that something you don't want to watch?"

Takane tuned out the voices. Her eyes twitched. "I. Will. Kill. Him" she said and started walking away.

Meg sighed and laid down on the bed. "I'm bored and the only thing I can do is think of how much of an asshole Jo is." she said, sighing again.

Amy hopped over to where Meg sat. "Maybe if you watch TV it will take your mind off of things, specifically about Jo being an asshole." Hey, just because Jo isn't here doesn't mean they can't swear at her.

Yoko nodded her head. "TV will help you forget all about that asshole boyfriend of yours." 'Even if he is cute.' Yoko blushed.

The girls heard laughter come from outside. "Haha! Jo's an asshole." This was followed by a smack. "Shut up you perverted stalker! I don't want to hear you whining about how much of an asshole Jo is." Hayate said annoyed.

They heard grumbling, then the sound of footsteps walking away. But not before hearing something like this: "I can't believe Nanoha ran away… again. I blame this on that asshole Jo even if he had nothing to do with it." Fate shouted.

Then they heard another shout. "Stop complaining Fate. I'm helping you find Nanoha and no, this has nothing to do with the fact that Jo is an asshole."

Meg sighed. "Jo really is an asshole." she said as she looked at the TV remote. "TV time!" Meg shouted excited.

Amy nodded her head and grabbed the remote. "This will make all those thoughts of that big bad asshole Jo go all away."

They heard a knock on the door. "Code?" Amy asked.

"Do I have to say it?" A female voice asked from behind the door. Silence was the only answer she got. "Fine… Jo is an asshole." Nanoha said as the door opened.

"Welcome to the 'Jo is an asshole' cult." Amy said with a smile.

Nanoha couldn't help but laugh. "Nyahahaha. I guess that makes Hayate and Fate members of the 'Jo is an asshole' cult as well, right?"

Amy nodded her head. Meg looked towards them excited. "Stop talking of how much of an asshole Jo is and watch this." Amy and Nanoha walked over to the TV.

There was a middle aged man on the TV being interviewed about the D.D.D.

"So you're telling us that this year, or to be more specific tomorrow, is going to be the best selling event for the D.D.D?" the reporter asked.

The middle aged man nodded his head. "Usually our arenas are full, but for this match we will use the football stadium. Otherwise the other arena will be overcrowded."

The reporter was impressed. "wow your arena can hold 40,000 people and the stadium can hold an amount of 100,000 people. May I ask how much of a success is it so far?"

The middle aged man smiled at the reporter. "So far we sold over half the amount and all the exclusives are sold out. We only announced the event one and a half hours ago."

The reporter seemed really interested. "What do you think helped make the sales such a hit?"

The middle aged man smirked. "I believe this may have helped." he took out a poster… with Jo's picture on it.

The reporter nodded his head. "That is Osaka's new hero if I am not mistaken. That would definitely have gotten people's attention." Although the reporter whispered the next part it was still audible, "I bet most of the sales was from girls, not the D.D.D fans."

The TV had a huge hole through it.

Nanoha and Amy gulped as they turned to see Meg, who was smiling. Her eye twitched. She stood up and walked out of the room but not before saying, "I will kill that perverted asshole."

As soon as they heard Meg's footsteps disappear, the girls breathed out. Amy dashed over to the phone and started calling a number. Nanoha looked at Amy confused, "what are you doing?"

Amy smiled cheekily at Nanoha. "I'm gonna get tickets to big brother's fight."

"Really? I'd like two." Nanoha chirped. "Hayate is a D.D.D fan." Amy nodded her head and ordered their tickets.

Jo was hiding in the trailer for two reasons.

One, Jo knew for a fact that the news of her fight was spread far and wide. How? She has a TV and she saw the interview, so she knew many girls were gonna harass her. And two, Takane and Meg were standing outside the door.

Number Two was more life threatening.

"Jo get your ass out here so we can kill you!" Both Takane and Meg shouted.

… Yep number two was definitely more life threatening.

**Did you guys enjoy? I did this one fast so I hope it fits your taste. I kept my promise! **

**Hey everyone I've been thinking(yes I know shock) when I'm done with this story(not anytime soon) I'm planning on making a part 2… what do you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys do remember the D.D.D. right? Sorry for the late update! **

"Jo, come out here right now!" Takane and Meg shouted.

Jo was hiding in the trailer, shivering. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' Jo frowned. 'Oh… now I remember.' Jo then dropped her head. 'No fair, it's all Sei's fault!'

Sei was in the trailer smiling at Jo. "What's wrong Jo? I thought you were excited about fighting."

Jo gulped. 'The she-devil…'

The blonde haired woman was there too, clinging onto Jo. "Don't worry Jo. If it's about the fight, then there is no way you'll lose."

Jo looked away. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Damn straight, that's not what you're supposed to be afraid of! When we're done with you…" Meg and Takane shouted. Clearly, they heard the conversation.

"This is so not fair." Jo mumbled.

Flashback

Jo was following Sei as she entered a shady looking building. "Uh Sei, why are we here?"

Sei ignored Jo and walked towards an office with Jo on her tail.

As they entered the room Sei turned to Jo. "Jo, I would like you to meet my uncle. He owns the D.D.D."

Jo nodded her head. The middle aged man smiled at Jo. "You have no idea what the D.D.D. is." he stated. Jo nodded her head again.

Sei took out a camera and took a picture of Jo and handed it over to the man. They started talking.

Jo was zoning out. 'I wonder what Meg is doing…'

After 5 minutes of talking, Sei and Jo left the building.

As soon as they reached the trailer, Jo walked over to the fridge and took out some water. Sei switched on the T.V. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a countdown. "3… 2… 1."

Jo's picture appeared on the TV and it was the poster addition. Jo spat the water at the sleeping blonde woman. "Huh?" The blonde asked suddenly awake.

Jo looked at the picture horrified. "When did I do this?"

Sei smiled at Jo. "You didn't."

Jo looked at the T.V confused. "But… picture… things… stuff-what?" Poor confused Jo.

Sei kept her smile. "Ever heard of Photoshop?"

End of Flashback

"The devil hates my guts." Jo mumbled.

Sei decided to take pity on Jo. She opened the door and explained to Takane and Meg the situation.

"Let me get this straight. It's not Jo's fault that he looks like a man whore on the poster?" Takane asked suspiciously. Hey, she's a cop. Interrogations must be her thing.

Jo whined. 'Do I really look that much like a guy?' The hamster in her brain nodded at her. Jo sighed again. 'Even my own body parts are going against me.'

Just then something clicked in Jo's head. "Umm… Meg?" Meg turned her attention to Jo with a smile. "Doesn't your school have a strict timing system?" Meg looked at Jo blankly. "You know, like a time limit of when you're allowed to be outside of the school?"

Meg's face paled. "Fuck!" she shouted and dashed out of the trailer.

Jo sat down comfortably, but then she felt a paining sensation in her head. Her eyes widened as a thought crossed her head. 'Lava!'

Jo stood up and walked over to Takane. "hey… where's your bike?"

Takane looked at Jo suspiciously. "You ain't touchin' my baby." Jo just smiled at Takane.

"…I hate your guts, you know that?" Takane grumbled as she tightened her hold on Jo.

Jo just smiled at Takane and rode faster. "I know that… can you please loosen your arms? I feel squashed."

Takane glared at Jo. "If you didn't drive so fast I wouldn't have to!" Jo smirked and went faster.

Takane tightened her hold on Jo. Jo just sighed and went even faster.

They soon stopped at 'Jo Park'. Jo ran towards the ruins. Takane, still on the bike, shouted at Jo. "Oi, you retard! You could at least help get me down from here." No reply. "You are such an asshole."

Jo ran around the ruins. When she saw spots of blood she followed the trail. She soon found herself in front of the area where Lava was supposed to be crushed.

Jo ran over to the rubble and started digging… nothing was there. Jo narrowed her eyes and looked around the area "…RAPT was here not too long ago." Jo sighed .

Meg sighed as she somehow by an unusual miracle managed to make it back before the school gates closed off. Meg kept walking until she saw something that caught her attention. 'Isn't that Angelique?'

Meg followed Angelique to the… auditorium?

"What's she doing here?" Meg went closer and saw… people?

Sure enough, all the students were in the auditorium. "What's going on?" Meg looked around curiously.

"Meg… psst, Meg." Meg looked at the source of the sound to see a bush.

Meg shook her head. "I'm losing it."

"Not yet." giggles came from behind the bush.

"Am I turning paranoid?"

"Hope not, nyahahaha."

A hand reached out from the bush and dragged Meg in it.

"Hey Meg, how's life?"

Meg was surprised to say the least. "Nanoha? Amy? Why are you guys hiding in a bush?"

Nanoha had a silly grin on her face. "Nyahaha. Well I'm in hiding and Amy here thinks it's fun." Meg looked at the auditorium in curiosity. "Oh, I forgot you're new here. Right now, we are in the introduction ceremony where everyone meets each other."

Meg still didn't budge. "You still didn't tell me why you're in hiding."

Nanoha scratched her neck. "Well…"

Amy pointed towards a familiar blonde who ran up the stage and grabbed a microphone. "NANOHA, MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Fate shouted. I'm pretty sure everyone in Osaka heard that.

Jo blinked and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice."

Takane shrugged "Don't turn delusional yet. Sei called you over. I'm sure she wants you sane."

Meg looked at the stage blankly.

"… You have to deal with this every day?"

"…I got used to it."

Fate didn't seem to be done yet. "I WILL STALK YOU EVERYDAY!"

"She already does that." Nanoha grumbled.

"NANOHA, WHEN I FIND I WILL—"

Hayate grinned. She knew for a fact what Fate was going to say. "BE GRAPHICAL! DON'T LEAVE ANY DETAILS!" She shouted.

Nanoha realized exactly what Fate wanted to say. "Security, get her!"

"BUT I'M NOT DONE!" Too bad. Fate was kicked off the stage.

"… Nanoha, I don't blame you for staying in hiding."

"… Too bad I'm not in hiding anymore. Bye!" Nanoha dashed to the crowd.

Amy looked at Meg "What now?"

Meg scratched her head. "I guess we should make friends?"

Jo sat on the chair and looked at Sei, both confused and terrified. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

Kyohei and the blonde woman were trying their best not to laugh.

Sei sighed. "You heard exactly what I said. I want you to go to the school and tell Meg about the information I have gathered." Sei looked at Jo directly. "This is important Jo. The fact that RAPT had such a large amount of army waiting for you last time just proves that they still have plans."

Before Jo could say anything Sei continued. "RAPT have a strong connection to this school, so it's a very important matter Jo." Sei looked at Jo in all seriousness. "Can you do this for me?"

"… but why do I have to go as a stripper?"

"…its… essential." the blond woman and Kyohei admired how Sei could say that with such a straight face.

"…can I at least wear a jacket? It's freezing."

Sei sighed. "Fine… but, no pants! The thong will lose all its appeal if it's covered."

Takane was outside the trailer rehearsing her lines. "What should I say? Should I confront him casually? 'Hey, give me a ride.' Or should I try my seductive side?"

The door opened and Takane decided she'll go with whatever strikes her mind.

Takane turned around and faced the door. "Hey, Jo. I was wond-…" Takane's voice faded as she saw the image in front of her… Jo was walking in a thong and a very tight shirt. Her back was to Takane as she wore her jacket.

Jo blinked then turned around to look at Takane who was staring at her.

For once, Jo realized the situation. "Takane…" Jo said slowly. "This is not what you think."

Too bad the message didn't register in Takane's head. Instead she casually reached for her sword "You…" Takane ran to Jo. "PERVERT!"

Kyohei heard screams of help coming from outside. "What's happening?"

Sei waved dismissively. "It's nothing." Sei inwardly smirked. 'I never said I was done with my revenge.'

Meg looked around the area in awe. "This place is amazing." Meg sighed. "Too bad all the girls we've met were all snobs."

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, the only ones we've met so far that weren't total snobs were Fate, Hayate, Nanoha and that other girl with blue hair."

"You mean Yoko? She's lost somewhere." Meg and Amy kept walking until they spotted Nanoha talking to a tall girl with pink hair.

"Nanoha!" Meg and Amy called as they ran towards her. Nanoha turned towards them and waved.

As soon as they reached, Nanoha smiled at them. "I want you girls to meet Lightning."

Amy and Meg were ready to say hi but the girl had disappeared. Nanoha sighed. "She's so antisocial."

Hayate wheeled over to them. "Don't worry, she's probably stalking her sister again." Hayate then turned to Amy and Meg. "So did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

They both shook their heads. "No, most of the people we met were snobs."

Hayate giggled. "That's true. Wait 'til you meet our other friends."

Nanoha's eyes widened when she saw something. "Hide me" she hid behind a group of people.

"Did Fate find her?" Meg asked amused. Just as she said that, the blonde ran past them. "NANOHA, MY HORNY VISION LED ME TO YOU!" Fate shouted.

"Fate, I didn't want to know that!" Nanoha shouted back as she dashed to the exit.

Hayate yawned. "I think we should all leave."

The group nodded as they walked towards the dorm. Once inside, they all headed to their own rooms. Fate was outside of Nanoha's room shouting things about love and stuff.

Meg reached her room with Amy behind her. "What now?" they heard shuffling coming from the closet.

Meg's eye widened and screamed… catching everyone's attention.

Their room doors blasted open. There stood Nanoha, Hayate and even Yoko.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Nanoha asked, concerned.

"NANOHA!" Fate shouted, as she went for a tackle… too bad Nanoha sidestepped, so Fate crashed into the closet. "Oww…" Fate grumbled.

Because of the impact, the closet door opened revealing… Jo.

They all looked at Jo with different reactions.

Hayate covered Nanoha's eyes. 'She's innocent, let's keep it that way!'

Yoko fainted.

Meg was having a severe case of nosebleed.

Amy whistled. "Dang, big brother! I didn't know you were that daring."

Fate seemed to be the only one laughing. "HAHAHAHA, Jo came out of the closet!" **(If you know what I mean…)**

**Well there's the chapter. Again I apologize for its lateness. **

**I'll throw another question at you guys **

**Is Fate a pervert? Explain **

**Is Jo a pervert? Explain**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really sorry for the delay people. This is actually supposed to be out later because my beta reader is lazy so I decided to correct it myself. So you'll have to excuse all my grammar and spelling mistakes. If it makes you happy I'm already finishing working on the next chapter which means it should come out soon. **

"…So Jo why are you so suggestive?" asked Amy "I know you like Meg and all but…"

Jo immediately stood up. "I blame Sei!"

Hayate who was still covering Nanoha's eyes started rolling away "we'll leave you guys for your… alone time."

Fate immediately stood up "Nanoha!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Yoko was still on the floor unconscious.

Meg finally snapped out of her fantasies "so Jo what brings you here like 'this'." Meg said seductively.

Jo's eyes widened 'what do I do? What do I do?' the hamster in her brain answered her 'thank you my faithful friend!' "I came because of an important information debriefing." Jo said.

Amy giggled "aww big brother sounds official."

Meg looked at Jo blankly "What type of official person comes looking like a stripper."

"…can we please ignore that fact?" Jo asked pleadingly.

"Nope." both Amy and Meg said at the same time.

Jo looked around the room and by some odd chance she saw a pair of pants that looked oddly like her own "hey are those my pants?"

Meg huffed at Jo "obviously no, this is your extra pair."

Jo sweat dropped 'the question is what are they doing with you?' "Can I wear it?"

"No." Meg said defiantly.

"Pretty please?" Jo said as she went on her knees to beg.

"No."

"…I'll give you a kiss." Jo offered hesitantly… very hesitantly.

"Hell yeah" Meg said with glee in her eyes.

Meg dashed over to Jo and forced her to a kiss. Jo was struggling but then fell down 'at least it's more comfortable.' They resumed their kissing until Amy stepped in.

"You know Meg it looks like you're eating Jo's face."

Meg immediately got off Jo "why you little-" and the game of chase and kill the Amy began.

Jo finally started breathing again she sat up with a smile on her face 'wow' was the only thing she was thinking of, of course that ended as soon as Amy jumped to Jo expecting to catch her.

Bam!

"JO YOU CHILD MOLESTER!" Meg shouted chasing Jo.

"I didn't do anything and it was only a kiss to the check." Jo replied running for her life.

Amy sat there giggling 'all according to plan.'

Knock Knock!

They all stopped and looked at the door.

Knock Knock!

They all looked at each other in question.

Meg reached for the door and gulped "what could be behind the strange mysterious door?" Meg narrated. As her hands touched the knob.

Knock Knock!

"Open the freaking door already you idiots" said a familiar voice.

They all breathed out "Oh it's just you Fate" Amy said smiling.

"Yes it's me I hear you guys all the way from Nanoha's door." Fate said with a glare.

"…Fate what are you doing in front of Nanoha's door?" Amy asked curious.

"…None of your business." Fate said as she stomped out, something slipped from her pocket.

Jo snapped out of her daze "that's right I have to debrief the information I managed to get, basically the situation is that we need to locate the source of the information of RAPT from here. Turns out there really is a connection between the school and RAPT headquarters."

Meg raised her hand. "I have a question, didn't we already destroy RAPT headquarters."

"Apparently that was one of the headquarters they have." Jo took out a device "but with this thing we will be able to take all the information we can from the school, it also helps us locate the source."

"Oh I wanna see! I wanna see!" whined Amy.

Jo gave Amy the device, Meg on the other hand was currently investigating the paper that Fate dropped the content was… a picture of Nanoha. 'Fate really is a stalker.'

"I got it!" Jo and Meg turned to face Amy "I know how to use the device." Amy stated proudly.

"Where does it lead?" Meg asked curiously.

"let's go" Amy said as she ran out of the room, they ended up going up the stairs until they reached the near top area "stop" and they all stopped.

Amy turned to them with a frown "We can't go any further the highest floor is a student council authorities only area" suddenly Amy grinned "but that doesn't mean we can't find the room that's beneath it come on lets go" and they all started their running spree.

Jo looked around the area 'this place looks familiar.'

"Hey Amy why does this place look different from where I live?"

"It's because the people who live here are the smartest academic level in the school." Amy then smirked "that's why you'll never be in this area."

Meg stuck her tongue out.

Amy suddenly stopped. "Alright the room should be right…"

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Fate asked.

"There!" Amy shouted pointing at a door behind Fate.

"Why are you pointing at Nanoha's room?" Fate asked suspiciously.

"So the person who lives above Nanoha's room has the information?" Meg asked Jo.

Jo nodded her head "seems like it."

"Ahem." they turned to see Fate looking at them suspiciously "So what are you guys doing here?"

Before they could answer Nanoha's room opened and Hayate came out "what with all the noise?"

Fate's eyes widened and ran towards the door "Nanoha!" she shouted as she ran in.

Hayate looked at everyone confused "Why are you guys still awake you have to hurry up or you'll get caught." Hayate said with a silly looking smile.

Meg, Amy and Jo looked confused "what do you mean by caught?"

Suddenly they started hearing creaks coming from a corner. Hayate immediately jumped "Hurry guys get in before they find you."

Not knowing what to do they went inside the room, Hayate immediately locked the door.

"Fate go away I'm changing" Nanoha said annoyed from the bathroom.

"But… but…Nanoha that's why I'm here" Fate said with a pout.

Nanoha slipped and accidently slammed the door open so that it hit Fate on her way. "Fate are you ok?"

Fate smiled at the concerned Nanoha "I see starts no wait they're Nanoha stars." Fate flirted.

Nanoha looked at Fate blankly "yep she's fine."

"Nanoha, Fate both of you stop fooling around the discipline team are roaming the hallways." Hayate said in a hushed voice.

That caught their attention; they suddenly heard footsteps coming closer.

Hayate's eyes widened "They're coming this way, everyone hide."

Amy ran and hid behind a table, Meg and Jo hid inside the closet.

"Come on Nanoha this way" Fate said as she rushed Nanoha beneath the bed.

"Hey Jo why does Nanoha have to hide? This is her room after all." Meg asked Jo confused.

Jo pondered on the thought "Maybe she wants to protect Nanoha?"

Meg shook her head 'Jo is too innocent.'

Hayate looked around and smiled "Ok everyone is hidden so far so good."

Knock Knock!

Hayate rolled over to the door and opened it to her surprise it was a tall girl with pink hair.

"Signum? What are you doing here?" Hayate asked suspiciously 'she's captain of the disciple club one step beneath the commander: Lightning' Hayate then continued day dreaming 'now that I think about it Signum and Lightning look alike are they related?'

Jo peeked from the hole in the cabinet to check everything. Amy was playing with the device, Meg was right next to her half asleep and she couldn't see Fate and Nanoha because of the angle. Jo shook her head 'I'm sure they're doing fine.'

Meanwhile…

"Fate stop touching my ass" Nanoha whispered.

"It was an accident" Fate whispered back.

…30 seconds later

"Fate your hand is still on my ass" Nanoha whispered angrily.

"It's still an accident" Fate replied with a grin.

Jo looked closely at the person in front of the door the person called Signum was standing outside the door with a confident look but if you looked closely you could see a hint of nervousness.

"Is… Nanoha here? I would like to talk to her concerning a few things" Signum said with a smirk.

Hayate sighed 'yup just as I suspected from Nanoha's second biggest stalker.' "Sorry she's kind of busy right now maybe later ok?"

Just as Hayate was about to close the door Signum stuck her foot inside.

Jo looked confused 'what does she want?'

Signum leaned close to Hayate and looked at her with narrowed eyes "Tell Nanoha that I want her as soon as possible." Signum leaned back and walked away.

Hayate sighed in relief "Oh and by the way" Hayate straightened at the voice "Its past bed time normally I'd give you punishment but seeing as Nanoha would get the wrong idea about me, I'll let it slide."

The footsteps finally faded and Hayate finally relaxed 'she scares the shit out of me.' "everyone it's safe to come out now."

Nanoha immediately came out from beneath the bed "Fate can you stop touching me for 5 seconds?"

Fate slipped from beneath the bed "well I am satisfied… for now." Fate had a grin on her face.

Jo and Meg both came out of the closet. **(hehehe)**

"What was that all about?" Jo asked.

Hayate thought about it carefully "basically Signum is Nanoha's other stalker but she's a little more… forceful if you know what I mean." No not the way you perverts are thinking.

Nanoha looked at Hayate shocked "Signum was here?"

Fate twitched "MINE!" she shouted as she tackled Nanoha to the ground.

Amy came out of her hiding place "hey Hayate who lives above this room."

Hayate went into thinking mode "let's see I'd say… Angelique and Nadesico."

Amy paled "were screwed."

Meg looked at Amy confused "why do you think were screwed?"

Amy turned to Meg "Angelique is the daughter of the owner of the school which means security will be tight, and Nedesico's parents have a direct involvement with RAPT which means security will be even tighter."

Meg paled "we really are screwed."

"I don't think anyone here is more screwed then Nanoha." Hayate said with a laugh sure enough Nanoha was struggling to get Fate off of her. "This is going to be a long night."

**I finally finished Hooray! Now here's a question for you!**

**Who is Signum? **

**Who is Lightning?**

**PS. Good news I finished all my projects so I should be able to update more frequently. Again I apologize for my long delay. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry the chapter's late again. I didn't expect this to happen.**

**The correct answer is**

**Signum comes from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, so congratulations to you Zona Rose.**

**Lightning comes from a game called Final Fantasy 13. **

Jo started absorbing the information in her head. 'Let's see… if it comes down to this, we have to look for a way to distract the guards and lessen the security.' Jo turned to Hayate. "Is there some kind of event that will happen in the school?"

Hayate thought about it. "As a matter of fact, there should be an event after tomorrow at night. I believe it's the charity activity."

Fate stopped her molestation. "What's that about?"

"Basically, some of the students can participate. All they have to do is wait on stage and a buyer buys them."

"… You lost me there." Both Jo and Fate said at the same time.

Hayate sighed. "Any willing student will go there and any willing buyer will buy her for one day."

"Is that really legal?" Amy asked.

"Considering the fact that a student is willing to be bought for one day, I would assume so." Hayate said with a thoughtful look. "Plus, it's not like the person is owned. Rather you buy her for company."

"Can a student buy another student?" Fate asked suddenly very interested.

Hayate narrowed her eyes "… Yes, it is possible."

Fate turned to Nanoha. "Maybe you should join the charity activity Nanoha." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

Nanoha took a step back. "Not with the look you're giving me."

Amy looked at the clock. "I think we should all go back to our dorms. It's getting late."

Meg started whining. "But why?"

Amy gave Meg a smile. "Because school starts tomorrow."

"Damn it." Meg grumbled. She walked out of the room with Amy trailing behind her.

Jo started walking out until Fate called out to her. "Hey Jo, can we talk for a minute?"

Jo nodded her head. "I know the best and fastest way to get to the room you want." Fate declared.

Jo looked at Fate surprised. "How do you know?"

Fate gave Jo an 'Are You Serious?' look. "You practically shouted that part out." Fate shook her head. "But that's not the point. In return for said information, I will have to go in there as well."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to go there?"

Fate shuffled slightly. "err… photos… mumble."

Jo looked at Fate confused. "What did you say?"

Fate looked at Jo straight in the eyes. "There are photos of Nanoha at the beach stored there!" Fate shouted. "I would be a fool not to get them."

Amy and Meg poked their heads from around the corner. "Fate really is a pervert."

Fate shook her head. "This is not being a pervert… this is love!" Fate shouted with a grin.

Jo looked at Fate blankly. "Right… I should leave before they find me." Jo said as she rushed out.

Meg started walking towards her room. "This is so not fair. Jo didn't even give me a goodbye kiss."

Amy looked at Meg with a smile. "I'm starting to wonder who's the bigger pervert, you or Fate."

Jo tip-toed in the dark hallways. "Ok, I have to find the exit." Jo turned around the corner and-

BAM!

"Oww…" Jo grumbled. "Whatever I ran into must be hard." She grumbled as she scratched her head.

"It's whoever, not whatever." a voice corrected her.

Jo immediately stood up. She could make out a figure in the shadows but not the features.

Before Jo could say anything, the voice spoke again. "Go back, take a right, and then go down the stairs. Go towards the sign that says library and go down the spiral stairs. Take a left and head south. You will be in front of the school gates."

Jo just nodded her head and left.

The person in the shadows took out her phone. "Mission accomplished."

"Nyahaha. I always knew I could rely on you, Lightning." The voice in the phone said.

"Thanks." and just like that, Lightning continued down the hall like a shadow.

Jo started walking towards the trailer. "So much work! I really need to rest." Jo walked into the trailer and fell asleep on the chair.

The blonde woman was also asleep on the floor, mumbling something about world domination and stuff.

Sei came into the room and looked at Jo. 'Poor idiot must be tired from all the work.'

"Well," Sei declared. "Lights out!"

Kyohei, who was out shopping, came back to find the trailer closed. "…what do I do now?"

Meg woke up to a pounding at her door. "Wake up Meg, or you'll be late for school."

Meg grumbled and turned over in her bed. "Shut up mom."

Amy almost gave up. "Why does it take her so long to wake up?" Just then an idea came to her mind. "Hey Meg, Jo is out here waiting for you." She immediately heard shuffling. "She's naked." Amy prompted.

Meg opened the door and ran straight into the opposite wall.

Amy smiled at Meg. "At least you're awake now." Amy said as she started skipping away.

"… I hate you." Meg got up and walked to her room. "Might as well get ready." Meg started to change.

Meg (now fully clothed in the school's retarded uniform) started walking down the hall looking for her class.

"How am I supposed to know where to go?" Meg grumbled.

"I can tell you where to go." Meg turned to the source of the voice and saw Hayate.

"Hey Hayate, where is Nanoha?" Meg asked. 'I thought they were roommates?'

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Nanoha left the room because Fate somehow managed to find a way to get in."

Meg sweat dropped. "Poor Nanoha." She mumbled.

"Anyways, your class is right there." Hayate pointed to a room.

"Thank you." Meg said as she walked towards the room.

As Meg walked in she realized how big the room is… and it contained 3 students.

"Are you serious? There are only three students in this class!" Meg said confused.

"Yup , you better believe it." a girl with dark hair commented.

"Why?" Meg asked completely confused. "I saw over a thousand high school girls in the opening ceremony." Meg added.

"Ahem…" Meg and the dark haired girl turned to see Fate. "All those girls won't come to class for at least a month." Fate said with a grin. "Cause they're all stupid."

"You're one to talk Testarossa." Signum commented bitterly.

It took Meg a while to realize she was talking to Fate.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "Anyways, the students here tend not to come unless they feel like it."

"Attention students, I have noticed that there is an extremely low amount of students in each class, so I want all high school and middle school girls that are in session to enter fantasy class. That is all."

Meg looked confused. "Fantasy class?"

Just like that Fate bolted out of class, Signum not too far behind.

"Fantasy class is where Nanoha is." The dark haired girl commented.

"ooh…" 'Now that makes more sense.' Meg thought.

"Come on, we should go. I'll answer any questions on the way."

"Okay, who are you?" Meg asked.

"My name is Fang. Nice to meet you." Fang said with a grin.

"Okay Fang, next question: Why are they mixing the high school and middle school students?"

"This happened last year too." Fang said a little bored. "I'm assuming very few people came in each class so they ended up making them all meet in one class."

Fang stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute, Lightning will be there. So will Vanille… Must play match maker!" Fang shouted as she went on full sprint.

Meg ran after Fang and somehow managed to reach class.

She opened the door to an interesting sight. In one area Signum and Fate were ready to get in a fight. In a different area, Fang was harassing a tall, pink haired, stoic girl and a blushing redhead. In another area, she saw Nanoha talking to a bunch of other girls.

Nanoha saw Meg and waved her over. "Meg, come on. I want you to meet my friends."

"This little redhead is Vita." The redhead glared at Nanoha. "This silver haired girl is Ryou." Ryou waved her hand timidly. "And last but not least, Rin Kagamine!" This girl was banging her head on the desk.

Meg looked at each person and waved awkwardly. 'Hayate was right, their friends are weird.'

Just then something else caught their attention. "I'm telling you, Nanoha will make me chocolates tomorrow," Fate shouted.

"As if! She has better things to do then make chocolates for you." Signum said with a smirk.

Hayate sighed. "Here we go again."

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day, right?" Meg asked.

Nanoha nodded her head. "This time, I'm going to make everyone chocolates."

"Yay!" shouted Hayate. "I love Nanoha's chocolates."

Meg got into her thinking pose. "Let's see… I wonder if Jo would like some chocolate."

-Meg's Imagination-

It was the most beautiful day anyone could imagine.

Meg was wearing a high school girl uniform with a short skirt. The wind was blowing idly around her.

Sitting under the blossom tree was Jo, wearing a bad boy outfit.

Meg approached the silent girl. "Um, excuse me." Meg said with a blush.

Jo looked at the girl and stood up.

"I made you some chocolates. I hope you like them." Meg said as she gave Jo the box and looked away.

Jo smiled at Meg. She opened the box and took a piece of chocolate out. She ate it and…

Jo's face immediately turned pale. "What the hell is this?"

Meg looked confused. "What?"

-End of Meg's Imagination—

Meg looked around and saw a commotion going on.

Fang narrowed her eyes at Lightning. "What do you mean 'what the hell is this'? I'll have you know that that is the best chocolate in the world, made by yours truly."

Lightning growled at Fang. "Are you trying to kill me? I thought I was going to die"

Vanille tried to stop them from fighting. "Guys, calm down. Please don't make a problem."

Both girls became quite. "I'm sorry." Fang said to Vanille. "I wanted to teach you how to make this perfect chocolate that I made but someone here had to insult it." Fang said pointing at Lightning.

Lightning turned to Vanille. "If you made the same type of chocolate as Fang, you would probably be able to give the dead a heart attack."

Before they could argue, Vanille stopped them again. "Please stop. There is no need for violence."

"Yeah, fighting never solves anything." Fate said with a smirk.

Nanoha looked at Fate impressed. Hayate grinned. "I think I heard Nanoha was going to make chocolates for Signum this year."

Signum had a smile and a small blush on her face. Fate on the other hand…

Everyone mentally counted down.

3… 2… 1…

"ARGG!" Fate pounced on Signum and they started to have a fist fight.

Meg sighed. "This is going to be a long day.

**There it is! Freedom! I hope you're looking forward to the D.D.D. fight next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update I've had problems with my laptop. You will probably notice my crappy grammar and spelling mistakes because my beta reader is unavailable. **

After the school session has finished and all the excitement concerning the D.D.D has raised we take a look where everyone is at, everything is 100 percent normal.

"Everyone board the gay express where all your greatest desires come true!"

…or I could be wrong.

"So we'll meet you there?" Meg asked Nanoha.

"Yeah I already booked the front seats so see you there Nyahahaha." Nanoha laughed as she went towards the dorm area.

Hayate grinned at them "looks like we're gonna have a road trip!"

Amy saluted Hayate "welcome on board captain!"

Jo was sitting on the chair with a far off look. Takane looked at Jo in wonder 'he must be thinking about the importance of the match.' Poor naïve Takane.

…what Jo was really thinking about on the other hand 'Are panda's nice?'

Meg saw Jo sitting in the edge of the seat so she decided to be 'nice' "Jo shove off!" Meg pushed Jo off the seat. Jo snapped out and looked at Meg confused.

"What did I do wro-?" "The answer is easy whenever you daydream, sleep, think or breath your thoughts must be filled with me! Were they just now?" Meg demanded.

Jo looked away hesitantly "err… no?" Meg glared at Jo who in turn sat in a corner.

Amy sat down next to Meg and across them were the blonde haired woman and Takane. Hayate was already on a wheel chair.

Meg looked at their group "is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

Meg smirked "very well then… ATTACK!"

Sei turned to them with a pissed off look "SHUT UP!"

Jo sat in the corner with a scared look mumbling to herself "invasion…invasion!"

Sei turned to Jo "That means you too Jo!" Jo opened her mouth to comment but Sei beat her to it "I don't care about what you're about to say so shove it!"

Jo whimpered and started shivering in her corner.

"…So when do we leave?" Takane asked bored.

"I'm hungry!" Amy whined.

The blonde woman looked around confused "Why am I still here?"

"I wonder what Jo's gonna wear?" Meg asked herself drooling.

Hayate looked out the window "It must be nice being a bird"

"My life is worthless." Jo said in a very depressed tone.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" **

…

"Demon" Jo stated blankly.

"We will not fail this time!" the old scientist exclaimed.

Lava glared at the old man "that's what you said last time and now look at me! I'm covered in freaking toilet paper!"

"At least it covers your face." the old scientist grumbled. The mysterious woman sniggered.

"What did you say?" Lava said with a burning glare.

The old scientist coughed "Anyway this I have no doubt will work because we will send our RAPT members to wear the costumes instead of those half assed actors in the D.D.D"

"The D.D.D has an amount of 56 bad guys, Jo will wipe them out before they even move" Lava stated blankly.

"Yes well let's say that there will be a much larger amount of enemies." the old scientist said with a grin.

The mysterious woman looked at the scientist blankly "When it comes to Jo we should think about quality not quantity."

The scientist smirked "That's why when Jo least expects it we will send in a different kind of army!" the old man was skipping with excitement.

Lava and the mysterious woman sighed "Whatever"

Sei parked the trailer and sighed "Finally I don't have to hear their bitching" she said as she messaged her temples.

Amy was the first to jump out of the car "Come on guys we have to go to our seats, we'll see you there big brother!" Amy shouted and waved.

Everyone started out of the trailer towards the stadium entrance while Jo had to go through a different area.

"Hey Jo!" Jo turned to see Leo "You might need this in case of emergencies." Jo looked at the device given to her "It may look like an earpiece with a microphone but it's not. So don't be reckless!"

Jo smiled and waved "Thanks!" Jo turned to the special entrance she had to go through "Looks normal enough."

Jo looked around surprised "its…empty."

"It's supposed to be." Sei said "You are the only hero here so it's only natural that it's empty." Jo nodded her head in understandment "also you're not allowed to carry weapons." Sei said as she took Jo's guns.

Jo looked at Sei confused "So I just punch people and I'm done?"

Sei smiled "Basically yeah."

"This place is so crowded" Meg grumbled annoyed. Just then her stomach grumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes "what did you expect it be as empty as your stomach?"

Meg glared at Amy "why you little!"

"Meg! Amy! Over here!" Hayate shouted as she found Nanoha … who was sitting next to a tall girl with pink hair who also happened to be sitting next to Fate and Signum.

Meg immediately paled "oh crap world war 3 is going to happen"

"Nyahahaha don't worry that's why Lightning is here!" Lightning nodded her head and continued to look ahead. "So antisocial" Nanoha pouted.

Meg looked at Fate and Signum who seemed to be at each other's throats. "yeah were definitely safe." Meg said with a defeated look.

"Ladies and gentalmen the match you have all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted.

Everyone started cheering.

Sei looked at Jo amused "Nervous?"

Jo grinned cheekily "Nervous? Are you kidding it's impossible to be nervous when I'm fighting"

"Everyone please welcome JO!"

Jo stood up straight "That's my cue!"

Jo ran in the stadium with a grin on her face "Finally it's time for some action."

Everyone cheered loudly especially the girls, we can't forget the girls.

Meg glared at all the girls around "hey stop cheering! Jo's MINE!" Amy just shook her head.

"Now that everyone has given our hero a fair welcome, now all the villains will come"

All the evil villains came… no one was cheering, rather it was quite.

The announcer looked confused "is everyone there?"

Amy stood up "You guys suck!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Meg shouted as she threw her popcorn at them.

Soon the whole crowd joined them.

"Ok everyone it's time for the match to start one hero vs. 56 villains who will win?"

The whistle was blown. This indicated the start of the match.

Jo immediately dashed towards the enemy and tackled one to the ground she jumped off him next and kicked him in the face the enemy behind her got an elbow to the stomach.

"Jo is so awesome!" Meg squealed

Takane nodded her head in amazement "I haven't seen fighting this awesome since forever."

In three minutes Jo finished them all off. Jo looked around "I guess I'm done?"

Just then more people came from the villain's area which confused Jo "they never said anything about a second wave" Jo just shrugged and smirked.

Lightning's eyes narrowed "There's something wrong here."

The group looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"There are only 56 villains in the D.D.D yet a second wave came, what do you make of that?"

Amy blinked "extras?"

Jo punched the last guy in the face. Jo finished them all off.

"This is getting odd I don't remember there being this many enemies" Jo looked at the people she knocked out even more annoyed "and these people aren't even wearing costumes!"

'So that's what's really bothering her?' the hamster in her brain wondered.

Jo bent down next to one of the people and saw an arm band Jo looked at it confused "what does it say?" Jo leaned closed in "RAPT"

Jo's eyes widened "Shit!" Jo immediately back rolled and looked at the villains entrance over 200 RAPT soldiers were there holding their guns at her. Jo stood up straight "Looks like shit got serious." Jo grinned at them with a glint in her red eyes and dashed towards them.

"Hey old man how are things going?" Lava asked with a smirk.

The old scientist looked annoyed "see for yourself."

There on the screen Jo was beating the RAPT members fast and easy. The mysterious lady sighed at him "I told you when it comes to Jo its quality not quantity."

"I know, I know but we'll just have to wait until they come for now we must tire her out." the old scientist turned to the lady "By the way how is the development of the drug going?"

"It will be done by tomorrow night."

The old scientist smirked "Good then we will be ready for when she comes."

The mysterious woman looked on ahead "I wonder if Jo will remember us after it's done."

The room fell into silence "I sure hope so it's been a long time since then."

Lava turned to the screen "Hey old man Jo finished"

The old man was surprised "She finished off my third wave?"

Lava smirked "More like your fifth wave"

"No choice then" the old man said "send them in"

Jo sat down "Is it over?" she grumbled the whole place was littered with RAPT members bodies

And for some odd reason everyone in the crowd still believed that it was part of the show so the cheering never stopped.

Suddenly the ground started to shake Jo looked around alarmed "The hell is going on?"

Jo saw an estimation of 50 overgrown cyborgs coming her way. Jo looked at them all blankly.

"I'm fucked aren't I?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. I can't seem to get in contact with my beta reader so excuse my grammar. No seriously I think she's in her own world right now.**

"Ok keep calm I'm sure I'm just seeing things." Jo said to herself.

"JO! Good luck!" Amy and Meg waved at her also pointing towards the cyborgs.

Jo clutched onto her head "Why do these things always happen to me?" now on her knees and smashing her head to the ground.

Nanoha looked at Jo worried "Is Jo going to be alright?"

Amy just shook her head "Jo's fine just having a small break down that's all."

Jo snapped out of her depressed mode and looked at the oncoming cyborgs "I have to protect the people, that means I have to stop acting emo… for now anyway."

Jo stood up and glared at the cyborgs "I'll take down every single one of you down to hell!"

Jo heard static coming from the device Leo gave her "He said only use during an emergency." Jo mumbled she looked up to see the cyborgs aiming their weapons at her.

Jo blinked "Yep looks like an emergency to me." Jo pushed the button with an eager grin.

…nothing happened. Jo's grin turned to a nervous smile as she pushed the button again.

…still nothing. At this point Jo didn't even try smiling. The cyborgs were charging their weapons.

… "Oh for the love of all that's good do something!" Jo shouted at the device.

"It would seem Jo is having a mental break down due to her talking to a device." the announcer stated.

"Shut up!"Jo shouted. The device looked at her innocently "Work you piece of shit!"

Jo turned around to see the first cyborg ready to shoot.

BAM!

Jo turned and grinned "There you are!"

Everyone turned to see what Jo was so happy about, there stood a giant robot.

Meg spat her drink "Isn't that Jango? What's it doing here?"

Jo dashed towards Jango "Hurry up so we can kick their asses!" Jango nodded its head and jumped down… almost on Jo.

"You asshole even after all these years your still trying to kill me" Jo shouted. She could have sworn Jango was smirking at her.

Jo climbed in the cockpit and put her seatbelt on, she then looked at the buttons and switches.

"…What the hell is this shit?" Jo asked herself.

Meg kept stuffing herself with food "I wonder what Jo's doing in there?"

Amy glanced at Meg "keep stuffing yourself and Jo's gonna wonder what's been in there"

Before Meg could threaten Amy, she saw Leo mumbling to himself. "Hey Leo is Jo going to be alright?"

Leo smiled at them reassuringly "I may have changed some settings in Jango but she should figure it all out no problem" Leo the continued staring at the match "As long as Jo doesn't press the red button th-"

"Explosion 3 activated" a voice came out of Jango.

…

"Jo pressed the red button, didn't she?" Meg stated blankly.

"All humans that have a sane mind please evacuate, chances of survival is dim I repeat stupid human has activated Explosion 3." The voice stated blankly.

"Everybody evacuate!" the announcer shouted.

Jo looked at the escaping crowd "why does it feel like I did something I wasn't supposed to do."

"Hey Jango what does Explosion 3 do?" before Jo knew what was happening Missiles flew out of Jango and it aimed at the cyborgs.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Jo said with a smile.

"Explosion 3 now commencing." The voice stated.

Jo looked confused "Wait that wasn't Explosion 3?"

"Of course not stupid human" the voice stated "first you must defeat all enemies then it activates completely."

"Well then" Jo smirked "Let's get rid of all the cyborgs then we'll find out." Jo grabbed the sticks "Time to show then what we got. You ready Jango?"

Jo started by taking out the double guns and shooting them all down "20 enemies left" the voice stated.

Jo pushed the controls forward and Jango immediately dashed towards the enemies and started to bash their heads. "15 enemies left"

"Woohoo!" Jo laughed "I forgot how awesome this is!" "Please concentrate stupid human." the voice stated blankly.

"Yes ma'am!" Jo sighed.

"Do you think big brother is going to be alright?" Amy asked worried.

"Oh come on this is Jo were talking about there is no way she can lose." Meg said confidently.

Amy smiled back and nodded "Your right big brother cant lose."

Meg looked around "I wonder where everybody else is."

"I'm telling you now that Nanoha is not making you any chocolate this year!" Fate shouted.

"Really? That's odd you see because last year she gave me chocolates." Signum smirked.

Meg and Amy sighed "We found them."

"All enemies annihilated not bad stupid human." the voice stated.

"Err… thanks I guess?" Jo asked.

"Explosion 3 is now complete, self-destruct commencing immediately."

Jo looked up alarmed "Wait, What?"

"Do not worry me and Jango will stay safe stupid human, all that is inside however is not."

Jo started processing the knowledge in her head "but wait aren't I inside the machine…" Jo's eyes widened "Oh fuck."

BOOM!

Meg turned towards the explosion. And she saw a figure coming out of the stadium it was JO!

Meg dashed towards Jo and hugged her. "Jo I'm glad you made it out and that your safe and why is smoke come out of you?" true enough smoke was coming out of Jo as if she was caught in fire… which isn't that far from the truth.

Jo just smiled stiffly "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate machines and stupid voices that come out of them?"

Just then Jango walked out completely unscathed. "Congratulations stupid human you survived I will now go back and receive repairs and the next time you decide to call me be sure to have read the manual." A manual immediately came out of Jango and smacked Jo right in the face.

Meg looked at Jo who in turn was on the floor due to the force of the book.

The crowd was cheering "we didn't see what happened but in the end the hero won!" the announcer shouted.

Leo shook his head "I'll take the brat back in the trailer we'll drop you all off to school." He offered the girls.

Nanoha shook her "thanks but I already have a ride." she turned to see Lightning on her motorcycle "bye guys." she said as she climbed behind Lightning.

"No!" Fate shouted "Nanoha I will carry you to school if you'd let me!"

Signum smirked "I already have a car ready for you Nanoha."

Nanoha sighed "No Fate I don't want you to carry me all the to school." Nanoha glanced at Signum oddly "Signum your offer is very creepy."

Fate stood in front of the motorcycle "I'm not moving." Fate narrowed her eyes at Lightning "you are going to do something wrong and perverted to MY Nanoha admit it you fiend."

Lightning looked at Fate blankly "I have no interest in Nanoha at least not in the way you're implying."

"Pinky Promise?" Fate asked suspiciously.

Lightning just drove past her.

Fate jumped into the trailer "full speed ahead!" she shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Meg said as she took the wheels.

Sei's eyes widened "Not you Meg!"

Too late the trailer was chasing the motorcycle full speed. Signum cursed "After them!"

Amy immediately grabbed onto the seatbelt. Leo's head hit the wall before he could move. Takane was shouting and holding onto the chairs. Sei grabbed onto a handle that was thankfully away from danger. Hayate was having the time of her life. Jo's unconscious body was smashing into every available thing.

Fate sat in the front with Meg "Chase them down!"

Lightning parked her bike near the entrance "they should all be coming in a few seconds best wait for them." Lightning said as she walked into the school.

The trailer stopped in front of the school immediately Fate barged out "Nanoha I'm glad you're safe nothing happened while I was gone right? There was no damage right?" Fate asked frantically.

Nanoha smiled "I'm perfectly fine." Nanoha looked at the street "Too bad I cant say the same about the street."

Hayate rolled out "That was so much fun."

Sei looked at Hayate blankly "you're not right in the head are you?"

Amy walked out of the car very dizzily "Hey guys I just thought of something amazing how about we all go inside and pretend it never happened then we sleep."

Meg got out of the car and yawned "I'm sleepy good night." Meg sloppily walked towards the school entrance.

Nanoha's eyes widened "I have to sleep early to make lots of chocolate for everyone." Nanoha dashed ahead of everyone.

Fate chased after Nanoha while happily shouting about Nanoha's delicious chocolate. Hayate rolled right behind them while teasing them both.

Sei sighed "Finally I can get some peace and quiet."

Suddenly there was a car screeching sound and Signum jumped out "NANOHA!"

Sei face palmed 'I spoke too soon.'

Jo who was sleeping nodded her head "Panda's."

Meg who was having her fantasies woke up to shouting. "Who shouts this early in the morning?" Meg grumbled.

"Fate! You can't run away forever you know!" Hayate shouted.

"If you want it that bad then ask Nanoha for another one." Fate shouted back.

Meg sighed "of course it has to involve them." Meg got up "No use trying to sleep now." Meg opened the door only to see Fate and Hayate running around the hall and for some odd reason Amy was sitting down and watching with an amused grin. "What are you two doing?"

Hayate stopped and turned to Meg "Fate stole my cake!" "Which was made by Nanoha!" Fate interrupted.

Fate's eyes narrowed at Hayate "You are hiding such an amazing treasure from me and you expect me to give it back without a fight?"

"Testarossa!" everybody turned to see Signum walking towards them.

"Shit just got serious." Fate mumbled. Fate looked towards Hayate and nodded as she dashed away.

"Testarossa!" Signum shouted as chased after Fate.

Meg looked worried "Is Fate going to be alright?"

Hayate nodded "But we have to hurry!" Hayate said as she rolled towards the stairs. Amy and Meg looked at each other and shrugged.

"You kind of lost me and I thought this area was off limits." Meg said looking down the hall.

"We need to get something from the upper floor." Hayate said. She then glanced at them "That's why we were making a racket downstairs."

As soon as they made it upstairs Hayate took down a poster and went back downstairs.

"So you're telling me that you and Fate are risking your heads for a poster?" Meg asked.

Hayate smiled at Meg "It was fun." Hayate continued to roll towards her room. "They should all be there by now." Hayate mumbled.

As soon as they reached the room you could hear shouting. Hayate sighed "Fate is doing something stupid."

Meg opened the door to see Jo looking up into space while Fate was going through Nanoha's drawers and shouting above Love, Fang was sitting there too scolding Fate for being a pervert while at the same time trying to convince an annoyed Lightning to date her sister.

Amy poked her head in "Yep everything looks normal."

Jo looked towards them and smiled "Ok everyone gather round…yes that means you too Fate."

"What's going on?" Meg asked curiously.

"The poster that Hayate brought has a high level recommendation of who would be best to be selected for the charity event. Before you ask why it's because so we can sneak in and take the data from the floor above everybody would be there attending which gives us a chance." Jo said with a grin.

"And everyone here is part of this plan because?" Meg asked unsure.

"Everybody here have their own reasons." Lightning stated.

"Like pictures of Nanoha!" Fate shouted excitedly.

"Anyway" Fang said as she grabbed the poster "Number 5: Ryou Bakura. Isn't she that shy middle schooler?" Lightning nodded her head.

"My turn my turn" Amy said as took the poster. "Number 4: Lucy heartfilia." Amy looked at the poster confused "who's that?"

"She's a blonde from high school." Hayate said as she took the poster "Number 3: Rin Kagamine. Oh even Rin's in here!"

Lightning took the poster and announced in a bored tone "Number 2: Vanille Dia Oeriba." Lightning glanced at Fang who was grinning "Yes Fang your sister. I get it."

Fate took the poster "Number 1: Nanoha Takamachi!" Fate stared at the poster blankly.

"Well Fuck!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally, I managed to finish this chapter! I was kind of stuck, but better late than never, right? I was able to find my beta reader after so many curses and swears thrown at me because of my amazing grammar. **

"Ok, so now we have the plan. What's next?" Meg asked still confused.

"We convince the people to join our side!" Jo exclaimed with a grin. "Power rangers – uh wait, I mean everyone, let's go!"

Everybody walked out with a goal in mind - getting away from Jo.

They closed the door behind them. The only ones left in the room were Jo and Meg.

Meg turned to Jo with a smirk. "So Jo, since we are here all alone…"

The grin on Jo's face was immediately wiped off. She turned pale. "I'm screwed." Jo whimpered.

"Somebody, save me!" a shout came out of the room.

Amy stopped and looked back with a confused look. "Was that Jo?"

Fate had a smirk on her face. "Looks like someone's getting laid." Hayate smacked her on the head. "Oww, what the hell?!"

The door burst open. Sure enough, Jo was standing there with her pants practically torn apart. Her top clothes weren't in good condition either. Her face was covered with lipstick kisses.

"What the hell?" Fate's question went unanswered as Jo ran away with a horrified look on her face.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. Bye!" They all blinked, confused.

"I'll follow big brother!" Amy shouted as she dashed after Jo.

"Tsk!" they all turned to see a disappointed Meg. "Jo managed to run away before I could start."

"I think she did plenty." Fang whispered. Lightning nodded her head.

"Come on Meg, lets go make chocolate. I'm sure Jo will be happy." Hayate persuaded. Luckily, Meg fell for the bait.

"Soooo…" Amy trailed off, looking at the ceiling bored. They retreated to the trailer. "What do we do?"

Jo came out of the bathroom with newer clothes. "Our part in the mission doesn't start till later at night. You have to hack the computer and steal the data, while I stand guard and destroy the security system."

"Wow, you're such a badass." Sei said as she walked by them with a bored look on her face.

Before Jo could make a comeback, Amy interrupted her. "Hey Jo, let's play a game. I call it 'Imitation'. We imitate people to pass the time." Amy said with a devilish grin.

Jo slouched deeper into the chair. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this game?"

Poor Jo had no idea.

Meg inspected the 'cake' she made. "I think something is a bit off…"

Hayate looked at the thing with a horrified look. 'How did a normal cake turn into pure charcoal?'

Nanoha, who was baking next to them, was humming a soft tone. "Check the oven temperature Meg."

Meg looked at the temperature. "Oh! That explains it! It's time for experiment number two."

Hayate looked scared. "Did she say experiment?"

Meg looked at the instructions carefully. "Ha! I don't need this to complete my master piece." Meg had a creepy grin on her face. "Of course Jo will be the first to taste my amazing cooking."

Hayate flinched. "I feel nothing but sympathy for Jo now."

Nanoha shook her head. "Don't worry. Meg will do just fine."

Suddenly banging noises was coming out of the room next to them.

"You two will join now!" A shout outside the room was heard. Meg dropped her plate… literally, and walked towards the door.

"Y-y-y-yes." A very scared voice answered. "Please don't kill me!" Another answered.

Meg stood next to the door and heard footsteps come their way. "The person is coming here! I must protect Nanoha and Hayate."

The steps stopped. Megs eyes glowed. Meg rammed the door open and shouted. "FOR JUSTICE!"

There on the floor groaning was none other than Fate. Meg looked blankly at Fate. "Meg, what was it?" Meg walked back in with a smile. "It was a… fly. A really big fly."

Sei looked around the trailer slowly and suspiciously. "It's quiet… too quiet." Sei was eyeing everything warily at this point.

Loud laughter could be heard from the other room. Sei let out a breath. "At least the place isn't destroyed." Sei opened the door and the moment she looked at the source of the laughter, she knew blood will spill.

Sei calmly walked over to Jo with a big fake smile. "Jo… Why are you wearing MY dress?"

Jo froze and slowly turned to face Sei. "This can be easily explained." Jo said hurriedly, looking for a way away from her soon to be murderer.

Sei's smile didn't even flinch. "Actually, I'm more curious as to why you stuffed watermelons in your chest area." Jo looked down and sure enough the watermelons were there.

Jo looked at Sei with a straight face. "I am communicating with the watermelons."

Amy admired how Jo could tell such retarded lies with such a straight face.

Leo was grinning, knowing Jo was screwed.

Takane wasn't even trying to hold back her laughter… same for the blonde stalker.

Sei stopped smiling and glared at Jo.

Jo's actions were immediate "Please, don't kill me!"

…

Amy was happily skipping in the mall. "Come on Jo. Sei let you off the hook easy this time."

Jo was carrying bags over bags. You could not see her face due to the amount of shopping bags she held. "Yeah, she let me off real easy." Jo grumbled sarcastically.

Kyohei was also skipping and giggling like a girl. "Come on, your face can't be that bad."

Jo stopped and dropped the bags on the floor. She growled and glared at the two in front of her.

…

"Bwahahahahahahaha… Oh my god! You look like a deformed panda!" They both howled with laughter.

Jo winced and looked in the mirror. "I can barely identify my face." Jo mumbled.

"Oh my god," Kyohei squealed. "Look, they have the new Prada!" he ran to the store.

Jo looked bored at where Kyohei went and looked away, meeting Amy's devilish grin. "I know who we can copy next in our imitation game."

Jo paled "Please, someone watch over me."

Sei massaged her temples. 'Today is the day of the data gathering. Everybody is hard at work trying their best.' Sei looked out of the window and into the sky. 'Do not worry Grandfather. I promise you that we will succeed.'

Sei smiled an honest and happy smile rather than her normal blank one. 'Tonight, we will finish what you started Grandfather. Everyone is serious and hard at work.'

Sei sighed as she opened the door. Her eyes widened. She was not ready for what was standing right in front of her. It was far worse than an enemy attack.

"Oh my god! You did not just tell me that you ran out of the newest Gucci high heels!" Jo said with a shocked look on her face. Her hand covered her mouth. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and she stuffed tissues down her chest to make it appear bigger.

Leo was standing in front of her wearing a suit. He scratched the back of his head. "I apologize ma'am, but we have run out."

Jo's shocked face turned to one of horror. "No, this is not possible! I have been waiting for its release for like days!" Jo started to fan herself.

Leo shifted his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we are sold out!"

Jo got on her knees and screamed. "How will I ever show my face in public ever again with my last week's shoes?!"

Amy who was sitting and watching the show turned to Kyohei. "What do you think? Was Jo able to imitate you accordingly?"

Kyohei stood up from his seat. "There are many flaws I'm afraid. You see, when I go shopping I have the tendency to stuff more tissues down my bra. But I guess I'll give you a C+."

Everybody started clapping as Jo bowed.

Sei walked out of the room and into her bedroom. "… Fuck everything I said. We're all screwed."

"Mwahahahaha, it's complete!" Meg shouted with glee. "This will no doubt give me Jo's heart." Meg sighed.

Nanoha looked at Hayate bemused. "You want me to enter that show?"

Meg looked away from her cake and towards where Nanoha and Hayate were standing. 'Well, it looks like the mighty Meg must interfere before shit happens.'

"Don't worry Nanoha, its going to be fun! Trust me the people we know are going to join."

Nanoha looked at Meg skeptically. "Yeah but…"

Hayate looked on with interest as Fate sneaked into the kitchen and switched a box of Nanoha's chocolate with Meg's. 'What's she up to?'

"Ahem." Nanoha stood up straight and looked ready to bolt as Fate made her presence known. "Wait, no need to rush! I was just planning on stopping by for awhile." Fate looked at the box she switched. "As a sign of good faith, I will deliver this to Signum."

Nanoha looked Fate with a smile. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Thank you."

Fate smiled and walked away. No one but Fate and Hayate knew of the dangers in the box.

Jo groaned as she smashed her head on the table. "I get it, I get it! We go in and we destroy the surveillance. Then we beat up all the people in our way."

Amy patted Jo's head. "Good big brother. Now remember to protect me and make sure Fate doesn't wonder off, and then we're all good."

The blonde woman and Takane glanced at each other. "5000 yen says that they mess up." Both said at the same time.

Kyohei shook his head. "Sorry, don't feel like losing money yet."

"Nice to know you all have a large amount of faith in me." Jo glared at them, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jo looked at her watch then nodded to Amy. "It's time to leave."

They both ran towards the school and met at the rendezvous point… Meg's room.

"Now that we have all gathered here today… Ok who's in?" Jo asked.

"I 'convinced' Rin and Ryou in joining the event." Fate said with an evil smirk.

"I got Vanille to join in as well." Fang said with a grin.

Lightning looked away from everyone bored. "Lucy is in."

"We managed to convince Nanoha into it." Hayate and Meg grinned.

Jo nodded with a smile. "It's almost time. Everyone, get to your positions."

Everybody walked away and went to where they had to go.

Jo grinned. "Time to get this show on the road."

**Do you guys think I should include what happened to Signum next chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**For the first time in my life, I'm updating fast! I feel so proud of myself.**

Jo looked around the corner, then behind her. She waved and received nods from Amy and Fate.

Jo took out her earpiece. "We're clear in our position."

"Stay in your positions until the place is vacated. I don't want to hear and have to report about idiots roaming the student council dorms." Lightning said plainly.

Jo flinched. "So heartless." She mumbled.

Fate was playing with her earpiece. "How's your position Fang?"

Fang was next to a very nervous Vanille and the other contestants. "Uhh… We're good, I guess?"

Amy took the earpiece from Fate and glared at her. "As long as they're still breathing, your mission is ready and successful."

"YAY!" Amy, Jo and Fate winced at the loud voice. "Can you guys hear me? I was trying to connect with this channel the whole time, but it's all like 'private conversation'. But now I'm here!" Meg shouted.

"Meg, we can hear you clearly… very clearly as a matter of fact." Jo mumbled the last part. Amy snickered.

"Now Meg, remember that all you have to do is act casual and pretend you're just another student." Jo said calmly and slowly.

"NO PROBLEM, LEAVE IT TO ME!" Meg screamed.

…

"Who here besides me feels like they could use a good hearing aid after that shout?" Fate stated blankly.

Jo shook her head as Amy eagerly nodded her head.

Meg was looking at her earpiece oddly. "I think they disconnected." Meg looked confused. "I wonder why?"

"Hey, Meg! We're over here." Fang shouted as she pointed at the table where she, Lightning, Hayate and Yoko were sitting.

Meg beamed. "This is going to be fun!"

Meg patiently waited for 10 seconds then burst out. "So what now? Do we just wait here."

Yoko smiled at Meg. "You don't know how the system works do you?" Meg shock her head. "Basically what happens is when a contestants name is called they come on stage and people call out their bids."

Meg looked on in thought. "You mean like how Signum and Fate are going to bid for Nanoha." Yoko nodded her head.

Fang shouted and grinned. "Just like how Lightning is going to bid for Vanille!"

A punch silenced Fang.

The lights dimmed. "The show is starting." Hayate whispered.

Meg looked excited. "I can't wait!"

"Jo, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be going up there by now?" Fate whispered in an annoyed tone.

Jo looked at her then looked back up. "We have to time this correctly. The security cameras will start moving after they introduce the first contestant."

Amy crossed her arms. "You're just saying that so that you can make a cool break through while we watch!" Amy said accusingly.

"You're trying to get Nanoha's attention, aren't you?!" Fate accused her while glared at Jo.

Jo looked upwards. "Why am I stuck with these two?"

"Jo, now!" Jo immediately ran up the stairs. She took out her guns and shot at the surveillance cameras. Jo ran towards the end of the hallway and stood right in front of the door.

Suddenly, the doors around her burst open. Huge men with guns came out, pointing their guns at Jo. "I'm assuming this is the cavalry." Jo said sarcastically.

Jo dashed towards them and threw punches and kicks at them left and right. 'Three down, six to go.' Jo counted and grinned. 'Still enough time to play with them.'

Fate casually walked up the stairs with a curious Amy behind her.

"Umm… Fate, shouldn't we be hiding?"

Fate shrugged. "From what? A bunch of gorillas? They don't scare me… as a matter of fact, Jo make space for one more!" Fate ran in.

Amy looked in awe as Fate joined the fray. "She must be brave… or stupid. Stupid fits her more."

After the very one sided fight, the poor bodyguards ran into the main room.

Jo rubbed the back of her head as Amy scrambled to the computer and placed a wire in it. "If I knew it was that easy, we wouldn't have had to do all that preparations."

Amy was opening the computer from behind and taking out wires while placing some on the device. Amy also placed a strange beeping device on the table.

"That wasn't the tough part." Fate said looking at Amy with her device. "Now it's the brainiac's turn to hack into the computer, get the files within the time limit, and for all of us to escape as if we weren't here."

Jo looked at Fate confused. "What do you mean 'time limit'?"

"This computer notifies the user for hackers by sending a message to her mobile. But because of the event downstairs, there will be a lot of static going on, which works to our advantage."

Jo looked at Fate oddly. "How do you know all this?"

Fate smirked. "Do you really think this is the first time I broke in here to get pictures of Nanoha? You should have seen her pictures last year." Fate wolf whistled.

Amy glared at the two. "How much time do we have left?"

Jo spoke into her earpiece. "Umm, how much time do we have left?"

Meg looked away from the stage and concentrated on the earpiece. "Well, at the moment we're with contestant number three, Lucy Heartfilia- oops! Sorry, someone just got her. Vanille and Nanoha are left."

Jo looked towards Amy with a grim look. "Two more left."

Amy's jaw dropped. "They finish fast!"

Fate grabbed the earpiece. "Meg listen, find a way to prolong Vanille's turn."

"Sure I'll try, but why?" Jo looked at Fate confused. Amy looked relieved to have more time.

"Hello! Nanoha's turn is next. I'll be damned if I don't get down there on time to buy her."

Meg looked around as her eyes landed on a familiar sight of pink hair. "You best come down here fast. It seems as if your friend Signum is already here."

"I'll be down there immediately." Fate threw the earpiece at Jo. "Don't worry guys, I'll help stall them."

Amy turned to Jo. "She couldn't care less about us, right?"

Jo sheepishly nodded her head.

"Now ladies and more ladies, we have our second contestant. Please give a big round of applause to… Vanille Dia Oeriba!"

People started clapping wildly as Vanille entered the stage in a beautiful pink dress.

Lightning spat her juice at a grinning Fang. "Do you like the dress I got her?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed at Fang. Meg looked confused. "I don't get it. She looks beautiful in that dress."

Fang's grin grew. "She does, doesn't she?!"

Lightning stood up and started strangling Fang. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Dress?!"

Fang looked away. "I might have taken it from your sister…" Fang then grinned. "But now the two of you look like a matching couple."

After looking for a while, Meg realized that Vanille was wearing a wedding dress, and when she looked at Lightning she realized it looked like she was a matching tuxedo. "Wow!"

"100,000 yen for Vanille, by the woman in the far back!"

"120,000 yen for Vanille, by the woman in the front!"

Meg grabbed Lightning. "If you don't outbid them, Vanille will be gone forever!"

Lightning looked at Fang, who grinned at her expectedly. She looked at Hayate, who was winking at her. Yoko was smiling at her encouragingly, and Meg was giving her the thumbs up. Lightning sighed. 'Might as well.'

"200,000 yen by the lady in red! Going once, going twice, and…"

"300,000 yen!" Everyone turned to Lightning, who looked at them all coldly. Everyone then turned to look at Vanille who was smiling at Lightning.

"Sold, to the lady in the red tuxedo! Nice tux by the way." Lightning's middle finger answered the commentator.

Fate was running down the stairs. 'This is bullshit! I have to get there fast!'

Jo and Amy were sitting and lazing around, waiting for the files to download. Amy stretched. "I'm bored!"

Jo looked at her nails. "I think Kyohie's nail polish is still on my nails."

Amy ran over and grabbed Jo's hand. "Let me see!"

…This must be boredom to the max.

Fate opened the doors. "I finally made it!"

"320,000 yen by the pink haired lady. Going once, going twice…"

Fate ran into the front. "400,000 yen right here buddy!" She shouted.

Nanoha (who was looking scared) now looked slightly more relieved.

Nanoha's eyes widened. 'Wait a minute, don't tell me…'

Signum shot up from her seat. "Fate, you piece of shit! You're the one that poisoned me!"

Fate smiled. "…Oops?"

Signum body tackled Fate. "I was stuck in the toilet for hours." Signum growled out.

Fate meerily smiled. "Bad case of chocolate shit poising?"

Amy's head snapped up at the sound of her device. "We're done. Let's go, big brother!" Jo nodded her head. She grabbed Amy and carried her down the hall.

"Hey Amy, what did you drop in there when we first got in?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, Sei told me to drop it in there."

Jo looked on in wonder as they made it outside the school. "I wonder what it was?"

BOOM!

Jo and Amy slowly turned to where the noise came from… it was from the dorm hallway… Or what was left of it anyway.

"…We didn't see anything." Jo said blankly. Amy nodded her head as they both walked into the trailer, now knowing the demon's true evil nature.

The group was outside the school waiting for Meg as she said her goodbyes to her friends.

"I can't believe you guys are going." Nanoha said softly.

Meg shrugged. "Yeah well, stuff and stuff happened so we better get going."

Fate walked over to Jo. "Did you get the pictures?" Jo nodded and handed over the hard drive.

Meg looked at them tearfully. "I'm going to miss you guys, big time!"

"I won't." Lightning grumbled.

Jo finally finished packing up all the luggage.

Nanoha looked up in wonder. "I really am curious as to what happened in the student council's dorm for it to blow up."

Jo and Amy both gulped and quickly ran to the trailer.

…

Meg walked into the trailer with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss that lot."

Jo shook her head. "Yeah, why not?" Meg glared at her. "I'm joking… but right now, we have to concentrate on our main mission."

Amy nodded her head as she put up the projection.

Meg looked at the building in surprise. "What the-?"

Jo nodded her head. "We were able to find the location."

Jo's eyes flashed and her grin widened. "Looks like we found our final stop."


End file.
